It's Not Over
by Lucy Todd
Summary: Does Raizo really leave Mika laying on the ground bleeding and are they really safe now that Ozunu is dead?   I'm new to the site,this is my first submission. Reviews are welcome and needed.  Disclaimer: Neither Ninja Assassin, Raizo or Mika belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

The nurse adjusted the tubes and monitors in Mika's hospital room. The only sound being the beep of the heart monitor. The nurse gave Mika a sympathetic look and walked out of the room. A lone almost spirit like figure steps out of the darkness as soon as the door closes. Raizo looks down at Mika reaches out and tucks away a tendril of hair. He was allowing himself this one last contact with her. The sight of Ozunu's blade thrusting though her chest was burned on his memory and the pain of believing he had lost her was seared on his heart. After he had carried her out of the burning building and was assured she would be Ok, he knew what he had to do. He had held her in his sight for as long as he could before walking away. Trying to commit every inch of her image to his memory. He knew he could never see her again. He knew that as long as he was with her she would be a target and he could not risk losing her again. He had intended to never be in her presence again but had afforded himself this one last luxury of being near her, to breathe in her scent, to feel her heartbeat. Raizo leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Mika stirred and her eyes fluttered open as she called out his name but no one was there.

It had been six moths since the Ozunu showdown and Mika hadn't seen nor heard from Raizo. She and Maslow had been relocated to Miami. The agency thought they would be safer on another continent. Not a bad idea and so far so good. Mika sat at her desk doodling Raizo's name trying to figure out what had happened to him. Was he Ok? Was he safe and where could he be? Did he know she was no longer in Europe? Was he still alive?

" Earth to Mika" Mika looked up as she heard Ryan call her name. She balled up the sheet of paper she was doodling on and threw it in the trash.

" Oh Ryan" she said looking a bit flustered "how long have you been there?"

"Long enough" he said "you look a bit tired why don't you call it a day"

"Oh, I'm alright" she assured him.

"Not quite Mika, look you are not fully recovered yet and the only reason we allowed you back is because we were in desperate need of a good researcher and that you promised not to overdue it. Today you look overdone."

Mika started to protest but changed her mind. She was a little tired and besides she had an appointment so why not knock off a little early.

"Ok!, Ok!" Mika said raising her hands in surrender " I'm outta here" she said getting up from her desk and grabbing her purse.

"Why not make it a late morning tomorrow Mika." Maslow said as she exited the room. Maslow reached over and picked up the piece of paper she had thrown in the trash and unraveled it to reveal Raizo's name doodled all over the page. "Let it go Mika" Maslow sighed shaking his head as he threw the paper back in the trash.

Mika had an appointment with her therapist. She really wasn't the therapist type but she had been feeling paranoid since her near death experience and who wouldn't? She had seen bodies sliced and diced, literally run from things that go bump in the night, and seen more blood than any one person should be allowed to see. So she had a visit once a week just to process the whole thing through and to have someone to talk to. She really couldn't sit down and talk to anyone else. She could just hear the conversation now. " So a ninja clan placed a hit on me because I stuck my nose where it didn't belong. I almost died except for the help of a ridiculously gorgeous, body like a Greek god super ninja who saved my life and then poof! disappeared on me. Oh and did I mention that I think I'm in love with him because he's all I think about day and night." Yeah right, she could already see the incredulous looks she would get and she would have ended up on somebody's couch anyway.

As Mika neared her doctor's office she just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. It was a constant feeling she'd had since she left the hospital. She turned quickly just to check and as usual no one was there. She shrugged, good thing she had an appointment today.

Mika sat in her doctor's office across from her therapist Dr. Williamson, he was the gray haired fatherly type and he made her feel comfortable and not threatened. She had told him "a" story but not "the" story after all it was confidential and she gave him just enough information to give him an idea of what she was feeling.

"So Mika how are you feeling today?" Dr. Williamson asked.

"Well I'm feeling paranoid again, today it felt as if someone was following me but of course there wasn't. I mean most days I'm fine I just can't shake this paranoia and its irritating the hell out of me."

"The paranoia is understandable but it's been six months since you were kidnapped, and your offenders have been captured so you really should be further along by now. Have there been any other threats to your life or safety?"

"No" Mika replied feeling all the more ridiculous. Dr. Williamson thought for a moment then said "However, Mika these things do take time." He pulled out his prescription pad and began to write. He handed Mika the piece of paper and upon seeing her disapproving look reassured her that it was a low dose prescription and to use it only as needed to calm and relax her.

Once home Mika got a bite to eat and sat down at her computer. One of the reasons she was so tired was because she spent hours everyday looking for failed assassination attempts all over the world trying to find Raizo. After hours of searching with no luck Mika began to get ready for bed. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched so she took one of the pills Dr. Williamson prescribed maybe it would at least help her sleep. Little did Mika know just how real her paranoia was.

Raizo had been following Mika all day. He'd had to hide in plain sight during the day. Ducking into corners and doorways so as not to be detected by Mika. Now he was perched on the rooftop of the building across from Mika's. He was pleased to see that she had all the lights on in her place "good girl" he whispered. What he was not so pleased about was the prescription bottle she had dug a pill out of. He hadn't examined it so he didn't know what is was and besides, he preferred natural remedies to that of man made chemical concoctions. Raizo's eyes were drawn to Mika's bedroom at the sound of her bathroom door opening. There she stood bathed in the light wearing a black night gown that clung to her curves revealing an hour glass figure. "Ah Mika, Mika" Raizo moaned when he saw her. He'd been trying with all his might to manage the feelings he had for her but she wasn't making it easy. Not wearing that she wasn't. Raizo watched her as she set her alarm clock and got under the covers.

"Raizo!"

It was near dawn when Raizo heard Mika scream his name. Instinctively he began to move towards her and stopped mid-stride on the rooftop when he realized she had awaken from a nightmare. He stood there breathing hard while he fought his desire to go to her and comfort her.

Mika sat shaking in her bed, terrified by the nightmare. In the dream Ozunu stood over Raizo with his sword drawn but this time Mika couldn't stop him. She watched him deliver a fatal blow to Raizo at which time she woke up screaming his name. Her heart was racing and she didn't seem to be able to catch her breath but before she could panic her heart suddenly slowed its pace and she is able to breath. Mika wiped the sweat from her forehead and then picked up the pills on her bedside table "a lot of help you were" Mika stated as she threw them in the trash. Irritated with herself Mika begins to rant "What, you save someone's life and then disappear? You don't even check up on them to see how they're doing? What's up with that huh? Then she chided herself. "Come on Mika get it together you have dealt with far worse. Well not really but you can do better than this. Besides, who needs you anyway mister ninja man!" She said sarcastically. Mika punches her pillow and falls asleep still mumbling her complaints. Raizo looks on with an affectionate smile on his face. If nothing else she was tough. He didn't mind her anger being directed at him, he deserved it and he could take an eternity of it just as long as she was safe.

As Raizo begins walking to his car he senses others near him. Three of them not more than 20 years of age. Raizo sincerely hoped that they would back off he really was not in the mood tonight. No such luck. As he is about to enter his car they approach him.

"Nice ride man" one of them says

Raizo eyed the sleek black sports car and replied "Yeah, I like it."

"Looks like we have a smart ass on our hands" another replies looking at the other two and the three begin to laugh.

Raizo replies in turn "Hey fellas, the smart thing for you to do is to go about your business and that way no one gets hurt."

"Naw man the only one gonna end up hurt here is you if you don't hand over those keys. You need to be concerned …" before he could finish his sentence all three of them were sprawled out on the street. Unconscious…. not dead.

Raizo sped along the highway with sunglasses on and his hair blowing in wind to the only place he had known as home since he disengaged from Ozunu. When he fell from the rooftop that rainy night he'd considered himself dead. He awoke the next day with bandages covering his wounds which in fact resembled a body cast because they covered his entire body. That's when Raizo was introduced to his benefactor Conrad Simmons. Simmons was an investment banker, who at the time, was involved with some shady clients. His philosophy at the time was to follow the dough. Simmons himself was not a target of the Ozunu but he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. There was a party given by one of his big wig clients who was dirty just as the majority of the other attendees that night. There was lots of food, lots of dancing and lots of booze, and people were having fun. The host of the party received an envelope that looked like it might be a card. When he opened it the only content was black sand. Then the lights went out. It was stark still for a moment then all hell broke loose. He heard people screaming out in agony. He could feel movement swishing past and around him but he couldn't see. He pulled out a pin flashlight attached to his keys. It wasn't much light but it was enough for him to witness the vicious attack of the Ozunu.

He was trying to make his way to the door when he felt the worst pain of his life penetrate his back with enough force to knock him to the floor. It was over in mere minutes. When help got to them Simmons' heart had stopped beating but he was revived by the paramedics. No one believed his story and told him that the pain medicine was causing him to hallucinate. Once recovered, Simmons liquidated his assets. Changed his identity and started over, legit this time, but with a new hobby. Searching for ninjas to prove their existence and his sanity.

Simmons did research and became familiar with the nine clans and their killers for hire. Because he knew his way in and out of every banking system in the world he began tracking bank transactions equivalent to one hundred pounds of gold to try to determine the next hit. He got a possible hit and with a little detective work was able to narrow down the location. On that night he'd positioned himself on the lake in a high powered speed boat thinking he could get away easier if detected. Hopefully he could get some pictures using his state of the art camera but he got much more than he'd bargained for. When Raizo hit the water he pulled him out and sped out of there as fast as he could.

Raizo listened intently as Simmons told his story. He was observing him for any signs of deceit. Raizo didn't find any. Besides if he were not telling the truth Simmons would be more inclined to kill him rather than to save him. Simmons took Raizo to his hideaway mansion in the desert miles away from anywhere. The mansion was more like a mini command center set up for one purpose-to find ninjas. It was also very spacious with several living quarters attached that resembled apartments each having a bathroom and a kitchen to ensure total privacy for its occupants. There Raizo met Mi-Ying and Katuro. Mi-Ying was the housekeeper and cook. Katuro was the gardener but was also trained in the ancient remedies and uses of plants and herbs. He had a small lab where he concocted anything from medicines to deserts. He was also a ninja enthusiast and had a library of reference books some of which dated back to the 1600's.

Raizo was quiet and reserved when he got there and understandably so. Mi-Ying managed to draw him out of his room with the aroma of her delicious cooking. Because they knew how traumatized he'd been they would all gather at dinner and coax Raizo out of his isolation. They soon won his trust and Raizo began to come into his own personality rather that the one assigned to him by Ozunu. Simmons and Raizo had a common goal-to get Ozunu. Simmons had the technology and Raizo had the skills. Simmons offered to partner with Raizo and he agreed. Simmons set Raizo up with a new identity, which wasn't hard considering the fact that he didn't have one to begin with. He also set him up with a bank account and deposited in it more money than Raizo knew existed. When Raizo asked why so much, that he wasn't in it for the money, but to get Ozunu. Simmons explained that he wanted Raizo to have the means to get anything he needed anywhere in the world and considering the risk Raizo was taking it was far too little. Thus a partnership and a friendship was formed and Raizo's revenge on Ozunu began.


	2. Chapter 2

In spite of the six months absence Raizo had never been far from Mika. It had been his intent to stay as far away from her as possible but he could not stand the thought of something happening to her and he not be there to protect her. He'd even convinced Maslow to have them relocated to Miami. There was no evidence of any clan retaliation and it had been six months but Raizo still wasn't comfortable. He just didn't believe that it was over.

The next morning Mika took Ryan's advise on going in to work late and took a walk on the beach before she went to the office. The beach was the best part about relocating. It was never more than a few minutes away from anywhere in the city. As she walked she let the sound of the ocean ease her mind and clear her head. The feel of wet sand underneath her feet and between her toes were as good as a foot massage. She then took a deep breath and let the ocean breeze circulate refreshingly through her lungs. Yes! Mika thought, this is going to be a good day.

Hours later she had mounds of papers stacked on her desk. Files and research request from what seemed like everybody in the building and a phone that never seemed to stop ringing. Just as Mika was about to answer the ringing telephone Maslow appeared in her doorway. "Thank goodness" Mika exclaimed when she saw Maslow at her door. "You have just given me the perfect excuse for not answering that phone."

" Come on surely its not that bad?" Maslow said almost in unison with another ring of the telephone.

" See I told you. Does everyone in the building have my phone number today?" Maslow walked over to the phone, picked up the receiver and pulled out the phone cord. " Problem solved" he said. Mika looked at him for a second and them burst out laughing "Why didn't I think of that?"

"How about some lunch?" Maslow asked.

"I can't go to lunch now look at all this. If I don't get a handle on this today I'll be buried in this stuff for the next two weeks."

"Tell you what then, why don't' I bring you something from the deli?"

"That will be great let me write down what I want." Mika handed him the paper with her order on it." I'll be back in a few." Maslow said as he turned to leave her office. What Mika didn't see was the satisfied smirk on Maslow's face. His plan was working perfectly. He'd amped up Mika's workload by going to nearly every department and volunteering Mika's services no matter how minuscule the request. As long as she was working she didn't have time to mope over Raizo. He and Maslow had continued their investigation into to the clans but they needed to keep Mika clear of it. They both knew she wasn't going to sit idly by while someone else worked the case. Maslow could never let Mika know that he was in contact with Raizo.

By the time Mika made it home she was exhausted. She hadn't worked that hard in a while and it felt good to be back on her game. Mika skipped dinner she was just too tired to eat. She took a shower and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Mika awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She pulled out a suit to wear and saw that it had a stain on it so she laid it on the bed so she could take it to the cleaners when she left for work. She was starved since she had skipped dinner the night before. Mika made herself a three egg omelet, toast and coffee. She was enjoying her feast when she looked at the clock and realized she was late. Mika grabbed her briefcase and her keys and rushed out the door. She opened her car door to place her briefcase inside and remembered the suit. She turned and began running back to the house to get it. Before she could take more than four steps the car exploded behind her sending her flying through the air.

Raizo had spent the last week out of town. Conrad had picked up some activity he thought Raizo should check out. It turned out to be nothing just some small time thugs knocking each other around. Raizo didn't like to take on anything that would keep him away from Mika, but he had Maslow's word that he would look out for her and Raizo always returned as quickly as he could.

Raizo had returned early that morning even though he was tired he immediatly began his meditation and training. Raizo was in his quarters sword training. The two swords in his hands looked more like an extension of his body rather than the deadly weapons they were, and his rhythmic movements looked more like a graceful dance than a method of destruction. Raizo spun around with the swords in his hands preparing to strike his target and stopped just short of plunging the swords into Katuro's chest. Raizo had been so focused on his training that he didn't hear him come in. Furious at Katuro and with his near deadly mistake Raizo unleashed a barrage of angry words " What are you doing Katuro? I could have killed you before you knew what happened. What are you doing in here? You know no one is to interrupt me while I'm training!.

"Raizo!" Katuro bellowed loud of enough to stop Raizo's tirade.

"It's Mika" Katuro said.

Seeing the panick stricken look on Katuro's face Raizo asked anxiously "What about Mika?"

Upon seeing the intensity that was building in Raizo's eyes Katuro was almost afraid to continue. "Mika she…uh..there's been an acci…." before Katuro could finish Raizo was gone in the blink of an eye.

Maslow was standing outside Mika's hospital room giving instructions to the guard. " No one and I mean absolutely no one is to get in this room other than medical personnel unless they are escorted by me. Seeing that we are at a secure location that shouldn't be a problem but we have to be alert." The guard acknowledges his instructions with a nod and resumes his position. Moments later the guard sees a tall athletically built Asian male walking purposely towards him. As he approaches the guard stands up. When Raizo stops in front of him the guard informs him "Sir only authorized personnel are allowed in this room." Raizo looks at him with steely eyes and says "I'm going in that room." When Raizo moves forward the guard puts his hand on Raizo's chest to stop his entering the room. Raizo looks at him and says "If you value your next breath you will remove your hand and move out of my way." The guard applies more pressure to Raizo's chest in an effort to push him back. In one svelte move Raizo pins the guard against the wall by his throat and begins to apply pressure not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"Raizo stop!" Raizo looks up and sees Maslow standing in the doorway.

"Put him down" Maslow says. Raizo releases his grip and the guard slides to the floor gasping for air. Maslow walks over to the guard to help him up and says " Oh, that is nobody except him" pointing in Raizo's direction.

Raizo enters Mika's room and can't believe he is seeing her like this again. A wave of guilt rushes over him as he sits at her bedside. He should have gone to check on her before he went home. If he had she wouldn't be here now. Then Raizo turns an accusing eye towards Maslow.

"I trusted you to take care of her Maslow, what happened?

"We don't know yet. We had a car assigned to her but no one saw anything. The preliminary reports show that it was a high tech explosive. One that was apparently motion triggered and opening her car door set it off. If she hadn't turned around and made a few steps towards the house things would have been very different."

Raizo stood up and announced "I'm taking her."

"What, you can't just take her Raizo" Maslow said

"And you can't protect her" Raizo replied taking a step towards Maslow.

Standing toe-to-toe with Raizo, Maslow realized that this was more than just a sense of duty on Raizo's

part. There was more going on here. Maslow also had to admit defeat. He bowed his head and said "You're right, I'll make the arrangements."

While they were preparing Mika for transport Maslow explained her injuries to Raizo. " She doesn't have any life threatening injuries but she's banged up pretty bad and she will be in a considerable amount of pain. She does have a concussion and there was more damage done to the area where Ozunu…" Maslow let the sentence trail off after seeing the fierce look in Raizo's eyes." The doctors say she is going to need physical therapy in order to maintain the use of those muscles. Raizo are you sure you are doing the right thing? Are you capable of providing that kind of care for her?" Raizo gave a look that dared Maslow to challenge him.

As they were leaving the guard looked at Maslow and said "You're letting him take her?"

"If he can't protect her no one can" Maslow replied as he watched the helicopter with Mika and Raizo take off.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was prepared when Mika and Raizo arrived. A room had been set up for Mika equipped with everything she needed. Katuro had already delved into his supply of natural medicines , oils and ointments needed for Mika's recovery. Conrad observed Raizo as they entered the house. He could feel the intensity of emotions emitting from Raizo. He could tell what he felt for Mika was deep and life threatening to anyone who tried to harm her.

Once in her room Raizo gently lifted Mika off the stretcher and laid her on the bed. He hovered protectively over her as if he didn't want anybody to come near her. Mi-Ling had to almost move him physically as she shooed him out the room. "Go…go Raizo I will take care of her" she said waving her arms at him. Conrad helped distract him by telling him they needed to talk. Raizo reluctantly left the room. As Mi-Ling tended to Mika she could see why her young master was so smitten. Mika had a natural beauty that shown through the bruises and bandages that covered her body. Mi-Ling could also fell the purity of heart and strength that settled around Mika's being. She knew of Mika's bravery and how she had saved Raizo's life by risking her own. Mi-Ling gently stroked Mika's hand and declared "Everything is alright now. We will take good care of you."

Raizo sat in Conrad's office trying to focus on what he was saying but his mind kept drifting back to Mika. "Raizo…Raizo" Conrad had to call him several times to get his attention. He had never seen Raizo worried or even vunerable until now.

"I was able to pull the police report and the chemical breakdown of the explosive. I've compared it with other known explosives of its type in an attempt to see where it originated."

"And?" Raizo asked

"Nothing. There is nothing out there that matches it. This stuff is not even on the market yet. That means somebody paid a pretty expensive penny for it."

"Who would have that kind of money at their disposal?" Raizo asked.

Conrad leaned over his desk and said "I think the clans have decided to play catch up. After the annihilation of the Ozunu clan they realized modern technology is their Achilles heel. Rather than risk another episode like Ozunu they've sent a message of their own by going after the person responsible."

"Mika" Raizo said

"And you. They have a plan we just need to figure out what it is."

When Raizo entered Mika's room Katuro was taking her vital signs. "How is she?" Raizo asked.

"As well as can be expected. The flight was a bit trying on her. She has a fever and will need round the clock care until it breaks. She will need to take this elixir every few hours to help break her fever and ease her pain " Katuro said holding up a medicine bottle and dropper. "I'll stay with her" Raizo said moving to her bedside. Katuro looked at Raizo skeptically "Are you sure? This is not going to be an easy night for her. It will most likely be her worst night of recovery."

"I'm sure." Raizo said as he took the bottle from Katuro as he sat in the chair besides her.

True to Katuro's prognosis Mika had a rough night. She whimpered in pain throughout the night. Sometimes shaking with chills from the fever and sometimes deathly still as her skin burned from her raised temperature. Raizo was diligent and stayed with her all night administering the elixir as Katuro had instructed and placing cold compresses on her head. At one point as he leaned over her applying a compress her eyes opened and she whispered his name with with a faint smile on her face, and then she was out again.

The heat of the sun burning on his skin awoke Raizo with a start. He leaned over anxiously and placed his hand on Mika's forehead. It was cool, her fever had broken. Raizo sprawled back in the chair with relief but rose quickly again when he heard her stir. He stood over her watching her wake seeing a look of confusion cross her face as she opened her eyes. He didn't touch her because he didn't want to frighten her. "Where am I?" Mika said to no one in particular. Raizo took her hand and said "Its ok Mika your safe."

"Raizo is that you?" Mika asked .

"Yes Mika its me" Raizo replied.

"Your alive?" she asked.

"Yes I am" Raizo replied thinking that the concussion must have added to her confusion.

"Your alive!" Mika said accusingly as she pulled her hand from his grasp and her eyes leapt with anger.

"I've spent the last six months practically attached to that computer searching all over the world for you and you're alive!" Mika said in pants of breath her voice steadily rising. "Do you know how it feels to search and search for someone not knowing if they are dead or alive and you said nothing?" Raizo stood there not knowing what to do. She was clearly upset and getting more so by the minute. Every time he moved towards her she became more upset and her breathing more labored. Her body couldn't handle the surge of adrenaline that was surging through it due to her outrage. Hearing the commotion Katuro and Mi-Ling rushed in the room. On seeing the state Mika was in Mi-Ling told Raizo to leave. "But.." Raizo began to protest. Katuro looked at him and told him sternly "leave Raizo." Feeling totally helpless Raizo bowed his head slightly and began to back out of the room watching as Mi-Ling spoke to Mika in calm soothing tones and Katuro placed an oxygen mask on her face.

Conrad found Raizo sitting at the kitchen table staring blankly. He sat down beside him and said "I hear Mika is up." Raizo turned to him and asked "Is, is she ok?"

"Yes Raizo she's fine. Katuro gave her some oxygen to help her catch her breath and to calm her down."

"She's mad at me." Raizo said looking somewhat dumbfound.

"Raizo, you left her laying on the ground bleeding somewhere in Asia after she saved your life. Then you disappeared on her without a word. Women don't like it when you don't follow up." They were silent for a moment then Raizo asked Conrad "What do I do?"

"You have to make it up to her." Conrad replied as he stood up to leave placing his hand on Raizo's shoulder. "Good Luck!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: Mika and Raizo are together again. They know how to fight for their lives and for each other but how will they interact with each other when there is no danger present. Is it fate or is it a fling? My intentions for the next chapter(s) are for Raizo and Mika to really get to know each other. The chapters will probably slow down from here. I'm going somewhere but I have to build a bridge to it. Please leave your reviews I need all the help I can get :-) ps: Mi-Ling's name did change from Mi-Ying in the first chapter it was actually a typo but I like the name Mi-Ling better..oops_

Raizo had spent the last few days trying to see Mika but Mi-Ling blocked him on every try. Raizo saw Mi-Ling was walking to Mika's room with a tray and followed her thinking he could get the slip on her but no such luck. Mi-Ling promptly closed the door in his face. Conrad came down the hallway and stood beside Raizo and said "The ladies have bonded you're really in trouble now." Since Raizo couldn't see Mika he decided to get to work. Conrad and Raizo worked for hours working through leads trying to figure out what the clans were up to. Even though Raizo hadn't been able to see Mika he was relieved that she was near him. He could fall asleep each night and wake up each morning to the sound of her heartbeat. Raizo could have used any number techniques to get near Mika but he didn't like to take advantage of others by using his skills when he was home . He found out when he first got to the estate that people didn't take to kindly to him sneaking up to them or listening to their conversations. Raizo was relaxed and almost tension free when he was here because he knew they were safe. Besides being isolated from the rest of the world Conrad had installed state of the art security equipment inside and outside of the estate. It would take far more than simply turning off the lights to infiltrate.

Raizo was walking down the hall and noticed Mika's door was cracked. No one was around so he took advantage of the opportunity presented to him and entered her room closing the door behind him. Raizo didn't see Mi-Ling poke her head around the corner nodding her head in approval with a satisfied smirk.

The sight of Mika almost took Raizo's breath away. The contrast of her cocoa colored skin against the white sheets and white nightgown she wore was breathtaking. He'd never seen her this way before, serene and peaceful, not frighten, worried or scared. This is the way she should always look Raizo thought to himself. Raizo left her room without disturbing her but with a new resolve to see to it that no one would ever hurt her again.

Mika woke the next morning with a yawn and a stretch which she did cautiously. Even though she was feeling better she was still quite sore. She didn't remember the explosion, just going back to her house and everything after that was a blank until she woke up to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. When she saw Raizo her initial feelings were of joy and great relief but anger soon replaced those happy feelings when she thought about the hell she had been through the past six months because of him. The man had nearly driven her insane and he was just standing there in all of his unintentional sexiness acting as if he hadn't abandoned her. Well she let him have it or at least she tried to. As soon as she unleashed her verbal assault on him the room began to spin and she broke out in a sweat and couldn't breathe. That was when she noticed the excruciating pain she was in. Once she was calm Katuro and Mi-Ling explained to her about the explosion and when they were alone Mi-Ling told her how Raizo had been ninja stalking her since Berlin in an effort to keep her safe.

A sweet aroma drew Mika away from her thoughts and she noticed a beautiful bouquet of hand picked flowers at her bedside. She couldn't help but smile, she had found a trinket of some sort by her bedside since the day she'd awaken. Mostly flowers sometimes seashells or some other gift from nature. She figured they were from Raizo, that he was trying to apologize. She wasn't angry anymore she just decided to let him dangle for just a little while longer. Mika was able to shower and get dressed and tend to her everyday routine but she tired easily. Katuro had been giving her all kinds of potions and elixirs to drink. Mika wasn't sure what they were but they were helping her get better.

Mi-Ling had began teaching her Tai-Chi to help her strengthen her injured muscles. Mika was standing in front of the open patio doors totally absorbed in her Tai-Chi exercises when suddenly she felt an intense heat at her back and strong hands wrap around her wrist and her waist. Then she heard a deep baritone voice say "You need to keep your core centered" feeling the slightest bit of pressure around her waist "and extend your arm more like this" as her arm was gently extended as if moved by the air itself. The sound of his voice, the feel of his hands on her body and the trickle of heat down her neck from his breath as he spoke into her ear was enough to make Mika's knees buckle. Before her mind could comprehend what was happening Raizo caught her and placed her on the bed. "Are you Ok Mika? I'll get Katuro" Raizo said as he turned to leave. Mika caught him by his wrist to prevent his leaving. She had waited for this moment for far too long to let him go now. "No I'm fine" she said in a faint voice. Now that her anger had dissipated Mika was mesmerized by his presence. Her eyes drank in every inch of him from the strand of black hair that fell across his eye lash down to the stubble on his chin. Raizo placed a hand on her forehead "Are you sure Mika? You don't look so good" Raizo said with a puzzled look on his face. Mika mentally shook herself and came out of her stupor. "I'm fine Raizo I just got a little tired" With a look of relief Raizo sat in the chair beside her. Then there was an awkward silence between them when Raizo said pointing to the flowers "I picked these early this morning" never taking his eyes off her. "I know, thank you" Mika replied never taking her eyes off of him. They sat there staring at each other as if time had ceased to exist and the only elements of life were the two of them.


	5. Chapter 5

"_**I'm sorry" the words burst forth simultaneously from both Mika and Raizo each trying to apologize to the other for their previous bad behaviors. That was enough to break the tension and they both laughed. Just then Mi-Ling bustled into the room with a cart that had enough food on it to feed an army. "Mi-Ling what is all of this?" Mika asked as Mi-Ling began setting a tray in front of her. "You're feeling better so you have to eat." Mi-Ling said**_

"_**I can't eat all of this why did you cook so much?"**_

"_**I didn't know what you liked so I fixed everything." She wasn't kidding when she said everything. There were eggs fixed in every way imaginable. There was bacon, sausage, ham, pancakes, waffles, toast, fruit and grits. **_

"_**Grits Mi-Ling?" Mika asked surprised to see one of her favorite breakfast foods on the cart. "What are grits?" Raizo asked. **_

_**Mika picked up the bowl of grits and added butter and salt. She scooped up a spoonful and placed it to Raizo's lips. As Raizo opened his mouth to accept the food Mika was offering, she couldn't help but notice the fullness of his lips and wonder what they would feel like on hers. Mika repeated her actions and scooped up another spoonful as Raizo's lips parted to accept her second offering never taking his eyes off her. Mi-Ling abruptly butt in by saying "no, this food is for Mika." Raizo looked up at Mi-Ling with puppy dog eyes and said "I'm hugry too" batting his eyelashes and poking out his lips into a pout. Mi-Ling reached over and plopped a bowl of fruit off the cart into Raizo's hands. Raizo and Mika looked at each other and began to giggle. The breakfast continued with Mi-Ling talking about what she'd found at the market and her intended preparations for lunch and dinner and getting a list of Mika's likes and dislikes. "Now Mika must rest" Mi-Ling said as she began to pack up the cart. "When Mika wakes up Raizo you will take her for a walk and show her around." Raizo looked at Mika and said "Yes" as if he were agreeing to much more than just a tour of the grounds.**_

_**Afterwards, Raizo went to his quarters to begin his meditation. The morning had turned out to be far more pleasurable than he'd expected. He'd gone by Mika's room just to make sure she was ok. He had only intended to peek in on her but when he saw her standing there, he couldn't resist. It was as if his body moved without him knowing it and suddenly he was holding her. The softness of her body against his was causing him to react in ways he didn't want to control. He was almost relieved when he had to catch her and placed her on the bed to rest. Raizo began his meditation by settling in position and closing his eyes. He regulated his breathing and then one by one mentally eliminated all the distractions around him until his mind and his body were one. Raizo was deep in his meditation when suddenly Ozunu's face appeared before him seeming to fill the entire space. Raizo opened his eyes and was already standing in a defensive position looking around wildly for something to attack but found nothing. Angry and confused Raizo began to throw shrunken around the room with enough force to send splinters flying as each weapon sank into its target. Exhausted Raizo sank to his knees on the floor holding his head in his hands trying to figure out what had just happened. Since he'd killed Ozunu the past hadn't haunted him as much or so he'd thought. **_

_**Raizo had gained full control of himself by the time he went to escort Mika around the grounds. He convinced himself that the whole Ozunu incident was due to fatigue and that he'd let himself relax too much. Raizo showed Mika the estate. First there was the garden that was accessible from each quarter's patio door. Then they walked through the beautiful landscaping to the pool. The best feature for Mika was the private beach at the edge of the estate which had miles of sand and clear water. During their walk they ran into Conrad "Welcome Mika" Conrad said with a warm smile. "Please consider my home your home. We are all family here. If you need anything please let me know" he said with a bow as he walked off before Mika could even say thank you. Seeing the look on Mika's face Raizo stated "he's a very busy man." Mika nodded her understanding as they continued their walk. As they walked the grounds Raizo held firmly to Mika's hand and made sure he walked at a pace that was comfortable for her. Even though Mika wanted to continue he could tell she was getting tired and they were still some distance away. Without warning Raizo scooped Mika up onto his back and piggy backed her to the house. Katuro heard Mika's shrieks' of laughter and looked out his laboratory window and saw Mika on Raizo's back. The sight of the two of them having fun brought a smile to his face. Laughter, Katuro thought, was a rare thing in this place but something they all needed. **_

_**Mika's laughter was infectious and Raizo was smiling by the time they reached the house. Raizo gently let Mika down at her door. "Oh my goodness!" Mika exclaimed still laughing "I haven't had that much fun in a long time" she said looking up at him. Raizo was momentarily caught off guard at how lovely Mika's eyes looked when they were lit with laughter. "I'm glad you had fun Mika" Raizo said. Then he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Rest now" Raizo said as he left Mika standing at her door.**_


	6. Chapter 6

As the days and weeks passed Mika got better as her body healed and she regained her strength. Mika hadn't seen much of Raizo since he'd placed that ever so gentle kiss on her forehead. Sometimes she would run into him in the kitchen but all she would get from him was "hello Mika" with a faint smile on his face. Then there were times when she wouldn't see him for days at a time. All of which left her confused and wanting. One day Mika was returning from a relaxing walk on the beach when she saw Conrad at the garden. Mika walked up to him and on hearing her approach Conrad turned to greet her.

"Hello Mika how are you doing?"

"Fine, thank you" Mika said looking out unto the garden. "It's beautiful here" Mika said.

"Yes it is" Conrad said "I like to come here when I need to get my head together. All the colors and variety of plants and flowers remind me that life still has a lot to offer." Mika nodded her understanding and then asked "Conrad I haven't seen Raizo for a few days do you know where he is?" Conrad paused for a moment before he answered.. "You know Mika this place isn't beautiful by accident. I designed it this way so that it would be a place of peace". Seeing the puzzled look on Mika's face he continued.

"Raizo has been through more than either of us can imagine. To be taken away from the only reality you know and to be thrust into a world where you are forced to become a trained killer; to be taught to reject everything that makes you human. When Raizo first got here, and was recovering from his injuries, he would have violent nightmares. So much so that he had to be restrained and given a sedative to keep him from further injuring himself. When he'd recovered from his wounds and began coming out of his room it took months before he spoke a word and when you thought you were making progress he'd retreat again. Raizo is teetering between two worlds. One where every fiber of his being tells him to deny human emotions and contact. The other is calling to him to join it and enjoy all the wonders and love life has to offer. I believe he wants to but everyday he is being hunted by those who want to see him dead. Because of that he can't let go of his past but neither can he embrace the future he longs for. If you want to be part of Raizo's life you have to accept what he can offer you. Mika you have to give him time. Time for him to learn how to meld the two worlds".

Later that evening Mika was in her room recalling the conversation with Conrad. Was she expecting more from Raizo than he could give her and was she able to accept what he had to offer? Feeling restless and unable to sleep Mika decided to take a walk on the beach. As Mika neared the beach she noticed a motionless figure sitting on the sand. Knowing that it was Raizo and not wanting to disturb him she turned to leave. "It's ok Mika" she heard Raizo say as he turned to face her holding out his hand for her to join him. Mika took his hand as she sat on the sand beside him. They sat there with hands joined enjoying the moonlight and the night air and feeling at peace with nature and each other. With Conrad's conversation still on her mind Mika turned to Raizo and asked "Raizo how much do you remember before Ozunu?" Mika felt him tense and thought that he was not going to answer her when she heard him say "Nothing. I don't remember anything before Ozunu. It's as if my life began with Ozunu. I do remember feeling as if I didn't belong there. I didn't know where I belonged but it wasn't there. I was defiant at first but Ozunu's blade soon defeated any rebellion I might have had. The only thing that mattered was survival. So I survived at any cost necessary. No cost was too high, no amount of pain inflicted upon another or amount of blood spilled was too much. To fail meant more pain inflicted upon you. Weakness compels strength" Raizo said cynically as he repeated Ozunu's words. "Failure meant more slashes upon your flesh, and more of your blood shed until you accomplished the goal. I became a machine with one goal in mind. To hurt, maim and to kill." Raizo looked down at Mika as if he were daring her to deny that he was a trained assassin. "But you stopped Raizo, you defied Ozunu" Mika replied gently.

"But at the cost of another" Raizo's voice hardened as he made the statement. Kiriko showed me that I had a heart, that I was not a soulless killer and I loved her for that. But I failed her. When she escaped she asked me to go with her but I didn't because I was afraid. When she was captured and Ozunu ordered Tekeshi to drive a sword through her heart I did nothing. I stood there like a coward and did nothing to help her". Raizo had let go of Mika's hand but their connection was not lost. It was as if his pain reached out and grabbed her and begged for relief. Not being able to bare his agony Mika wanted to comfort him. No, she needed to comfort him. Mika reached out her hand and began to gently trace the scars visible on his arm with her fingers. As if she were trying to erase them and the pain they had caused him. Raizo flinched as if Ozunu's blade had struck anew. Mika looked up and saw his clenched jaw as he attempted to stay in control. Then Mika began to kiss each scar tenderly. Mika felt him tense even more and feared he would pull away but she couldn't stop. She needed to erase his pain. Mika continued her kisses until she reached the scar on his shoulder. Raizo turned his head towards Mika and captured her lips with his. The touch of his tongue on hers was the sweetest thing Mika had ever felt and she wanted more. For Raizo the kiss was like pleasure, pain, ecstasy and fear all coursing through him at once. The explosion of sensations surging through his body was like a circuit overload and Raizo broke the kiss resting his forehead on hers, breathing deeply to catch his breath. It was then Raizo noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Mika" Raizo said alarmed "did I hurt you? I didn't mean…"

"No Raizo" Mika interrupted him "you didn't hurt me" she said looking up at him, her eyes filled with emotion. "Just hold me" Raizo gathered Mika into his arms and held her as if he'd never let her go.


	7. Chapter 7

After their night on the beach it was as if an unspoken truce was called between Mika and Raizo. He didn't push her away and she didn't him push too hard. Mika didn't question his whereabouts when he was gone, she'd just pick up where they'd left off when he returned. On one of Raizo's returns when Mika reached the beach she didn't see him but she did see footprints in the sand leading into the water. As if on queue Raizo emerged from the water glistening from the reflection of the moon off his wet body. As he walked towards her Mika made a mental gulp as she admired his sculpted torso and with each powerful stride towards her Mika couldn't keep her eyes off of his muscular thighs draped in black shorts. Raizo broke into a light jog and when he reached Mika he swept her up into his arms and began carrying her to the water. Mika squealed in surprise and even more so when his arms released her plunging her into the water. Mika emerged with an armful of water which she splashed in his face. They stayed in the water enjoying their water fight while Raizo enjoyed the sight of Mika's curves as her clothes clung to her body. Raizo grabbed Mika's hand and they ran to shore and collapsed on the sand laughing. "What if I didn't know how to swim and sank to the bottom?" Mika asked Raizo who replied in a husky voice " I would never let that happen" as he pulled her towards him content to hold her in his arms.

Mika and Raizo awoke to the feel of cool water on their bodies as the morning tide rolled in. "looks like we fell asleep" Raizo said reaching out his hand to caress her face as she lay in his arms. Raizo stood up, reached down and in one fluid movement pulled Mika into his arms and placed a gentle good morning kiss on her lips. Mika blushed, surprised at his sudden show of affection. Just then it began to rain and they ran to the house. The nearest door was the kitchen and Mika and Raizo burst in to find Conrad, Mi-Ling and Katuro sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Mika where have you been you weren't in your room last night" Katuro said sounding like a protective father and eyeing Raizo suspiciously. "Uh…um..I…" Mika stuttered when Conrad cut her off and asked Raizo "and why are you wet?" Conrad let his eyes travel down the two of them observing their soaked clothing. "It's raining" Raizo replied matter of factly in hopes that his response would end the conversation. "It's not raining that hard" Conrad replied eyeing their clothing again.

"Leave them alone" Mi-Ling cut in "Sit down you need to eat."

"Mi- Ling" Katuro said irritatingly "we are trying to find out where these two have been."

"I'll tell you where they've been" Mi-Ling said leaning toward Katuro sitting next to her. Katuro leaned in closer so he could hear the information Mi-Ling was about to divulge.

"None of your business!" Mi-Ling retorted at which point Conrad burst out laughing almost spiting out the juice he was drinking. "Sit down you two don't pay that nosey old man any attention."

"What do you mean old man? You're older than I am Mi-Ling"

"Only if you can prove it" Mi-Ling said pointing her fork at Katuro. The others began to laugh listening to Mi-Ling and Katuro banter back and forth. The five of them sat at the table eating and laughing like the family Conrad claimed them to be.

The next morning Mika stepped out of her room intending to take her morning walk on the beach only to find Raizo standing outside her room. Without a word he took her hand and began to lead her down the hallway. Mika didn't say a word she just followed. Raizo led her into another set of quarters as she entered behind him she realized they were Raizo's quarters. Raizo had invited her into his world. The center of the room was empty and there were a number of swords hanging on the walls, as well as other weapons Mika couldn't identify placed strategically around the room. Raizo led Mika to two mats that were sitting on the floor. Raizo sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. Mika followed his actions and did the same. "This is how I meditate" Raizo explained looking at Mika. "This is how I am able to do the things I do. It is how my mind and body become one. It is also my means of achieving calm and peace. To do this you have to block out everything except the beat of your heart. Now close your eyes and take deep breaths until your body relaxes. Mika watched as Raizo closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and sat motionless. Mika closed her eyes and did the same. Surprisingly she did feel relaxed, now to tune out everything except the beat of her heart. That meant she had to tune out her itching nose, the whir of the air condition and the fly buzzing around the room. How was she supposed to ignore that irritating sound not to mention resist swatting it.

"Mika you're not concentrating, try harder" Raizo said as if he were scolding a child.

"How can I concentrate with that thing buzzing around, and my nose itches" Mika whined. Without taking his eyes off her Raizo flicked the fly to the floor.

"Now scratch your nose and concentrate."

Mika began to concentrate on the sound of her heartbeat. Soon that was all she heard as a feeling of weightlessness surrounded her and all the stress of the past months washed from her body. Then she heard another heartbeat beating slightly off cadence of hers. It was faint at first but became louder and demanding in its beat. Mika felt herself being pulled into it's rhythm until the two beat as one. Mika sat there in a state of sheer bliss.

"Mika, Mika"

Mika heard Raizo's soft voice calling her. She opened her eyes to find Raizo standing above her, a knowing smile on his face. Mika took his hand as he helped her off the floor. The only word her brain could form was….Wow! While Raizo turned to put the mats away Mika was drawn to a sword sitting on display. It's sheen and the artistry engraved on the handle and blade drew her to it. Mika was so in awe of its beauty that she forgot it was a weapon of pain and destruction. She had an overwhelming urge to touch it and reached out her hand towards the sword. As if he'd read her mind Raizo turned to her and yelled "Mika no!" In an instant Raizo snatched Mika away from the deadly weapon before her hand touched the blade.

"Don't ever touch anything in this room, that sword is sharp enough to take your hand off!" Raizo snapped.

Looking down at her and seeing fear in her eyes Raizo realized he had unintentionally frightened her. Not ever wanting to be the source of her fear Raizo placed a soothing kiss on her lips but like a man dying of thirst he couldn't stop there. He placed another more passionate kiss on her lips then her ear and down her neck. Raizo heard Mika gasp with each tantalizing touch of his lips to her skin and knew that it was not from fear. Pure ecstasy surged through Raizo as a natural hunger rose from deep inside him and a moan escaped his lips. Needing to feel her skin on his Raizo removed his shirt and began to lift Mika's as well, pulling her closer to him. Mika slid her hands into his hair and pulled his lips to hers. Needing to be closer Raizo lifted Mika by her waist as she wrapped her legs around his hips. The two of them stumbled against the wall in a passionate attempt to explore each other further. The brash call of "breakfast!" being bellowed by Mi-Ling as she knocked loudly on Raizo's door was like being doused with cold water. Raizo placed his arm on the wall with his head bowed while still holding Mika with the other. Mika rest her head on Raizo's chest as her hands trailed down his bare back. "Oh lord!" Mika said still dazed with a slight tremmor in her voice in acknowledgment of their passionate encounter. Raizo looked at Mika his eyes still longing and said "you know she's not going to stop until we're sitting at her table."

Mika and Raizo joined the others in the kitchen the effects of their encounter still with them as they shared passionate glances of anticipation.


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast Conrad told Raizo he had new information they needed to go over and they went to Conrad's office. Mika helped Mi-Ling clean up while also trying to ignore the, I know what you were doing, looks Mi-Ling kept throwing her way. When she was done Mika went to her room, she needed to think. What happened in Raizo's room took her totally off guard. She of all people knew what Raizo was capable of she'd seen it with her own eyes but she'd never been afraid of him. That is not until she became his target. He'd pulled her from the sword a split second before her hand made contact with the blade. There was nothing tender or gentle in his action. It was a violent force that physically moved her from one place to the next without her consent or knowledge until it was over. Her mind had barely registered what had happened before she was faced with Raizo's anger. She had never seen such intensity in anyone's eyes before and for a split second she was afraid. In that instant she knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of his wrath. Then he kissed her in a way that both apologized and assured her that he would never hurt her. It was the second kiss and the kisses that followed that literally rocked her world. His passion reached down and unlocked all of her inhibitions and desires and all she wanted was more of him. Mika sat on her bed, just the memory of their encounter made her knees weak. Mika also knew she could no longer deny the quiet and constant whisper of her heart she'd been trying to ignore. She was in love with Raizo. It was a relief to admit but also frightening to acknowledge because she knew he was the only person who could consume her entire being. Mika lay down on her bed with tears escaping the corners of her eyes. Accepting what it would cost for her to love Raizo. Wanting to never let him go when he was with her and being afraid he would never return when he was not. Then a more disturbing thought occurred to her. What if Raizo didn't return her love, what if he couldn't? Mika rolled over clutching a pillow to her chest as the thought caused more tears to stream down her face.

Raizo and Conrad had finished their work for the day and Raizo was in his room meditating or at least he was trying to. He sat on the floor with his eyes closed breathing deeply trying to block out his surroundings. His surroundings proved not to be the problem. The problem was the sight of Mika in his arms that flashed before his eyes and the sounds of her sultry moans still ringing in his ears. The only emotion Raizo had felt for years was hatred and revenge, until Mika. Raizo took another deep breath, now it was he who needed to try harder. He had another mission to go on and he had to be prepared. Before Mika, when he went out on missions he was driven by his need for revenge but now he was driven by his need to return to her.

When Mika awoke the next morning she went in search of Conrad, she had made a decision, she wanted to leave. She needed to get some distance between her and Raizo. She knew she'd never stop loving him but she could not bare to be with him, to be near him and he not return her love.

Mika found Conrad in his office.

"Hello Mika" Conrad greeted her when he saw her standing at his office door. Mika stepped in and took a seat in one of the chairs at his desk. Conrad observed Mika and knew something was wrong she seemed nervous. "Conrad I want to go home" Mika blurted out. Conrad was surprised by her request and paused before he answered her. There were a couple of things that were going to prevent her from leaving. One, there was a good possibility that she was still a target and two, Raizo was not going to let that happen.

"Mika.." Conrad began.

" You're not leaving" Mika and Conrad turned to find Raizo standing in the doorway.

"That's not your decision to make Raizo" Mika replied irritation and nervousness mixed in her voice.

"I just made it my decision, you're staying here" there was no compromise in his voice as he stood there as if he were ready to take on an enemy. Conrad decided to cut in, he could feel the tension between them and knew if he didn't do something things were going to get ugly.

" Mika he's right, we don't know who made that attempt on your life. If they did it once they can do it again. The safest place for you is here. Why do you want to leave I thought you liked it here?" Conrad asked her. Mika didn't look at Raizo but she could feel him. His energy seemed to surround her and threatened what little control she had. Part of her wanted to run into his arms and never leave and another part of her wanted to hate him for bringing her to a place of such desperation. Knowing she couldn't tell the real reason she wanted to leave, she grasped onto the first thing that came to mind. "I'm bored. I've been cooped up here for months with nothing to do. I want to get back to my life and to my job. You may never find out who did this and I can't spend the rest of my life hiding away here."

Conrad looked at both Mika and Raizo and he could tell she was lying and that Raizo wasn't as in control as he appeared. Knowing he needed a quick solution Conrad said "Mika there is some work I need done that I've been too busy to get to. I'd considered asking you but I wasn't sure you were up to it yet, but seeing that you are, give me a few hours and we'll get started."

Mika really hadn't expected Conrad to give her a job but under the circumstances all she could do was agree "Ok" Mika said as she stood up on shaky legs to leave. Raizo was blocking the doorway and she prayed he would move. After a slight hesitation he stepped aside and let her pass. Raizo moved to go after her when he heard Conrad say "let her go Raizo." Conrad sat down at his desk as Raizo left the room. The situation was diffused for the moment but another storm was brewing. Raizo was not going to like the direction Conrad was taking Mika but he would have to deal with that later.

Mika returned to her room and was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on her door. Thinking it might be Raizo her body tensed as she prepared herself for a confrontation. When Mi-Ling walked through the door Mika let out a sigh of relief. She'd been so tense that she could'nt hold it any longer and tears began to flow down her cheeks. Mi-Ling went to her and held her like a child as Mika allowed her emotions to release. Mi-Ling knew Mika and Raizo were in love, the only ones not aware of that fact seemed to be the two of them. She knew it wasn't easy for either of them, Raizo could be difficult to love and love could be difficult for Raizo, but she couldn't interfere, their love had to find it's way.

Hours later Mika and Raizo stood in Conrad's office. The room seemed to be charged with electricity as Mika and Raizo stood side-by-side, their conflicting emotions colliding in the atmosphere. Conrad looked at the two of them and said "follow me". They all began to walk down the hallway and through doors and corridors. Raizo was full of emotion and confusion as he walked behind Mika. Raizo knew he didn't know much about emotions and relationships but was she really bored or had he really frightened her the other day? Was she afraid that one day he might hurt her or had his uncontrolled passion scared her off? Raizo was so absorbed in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where they were going. When Conrad opened the final door and Raizo realized where they were he tensed and asked "Conrad what are you doing?" Mika stepped in the room and her eyes widened. She was standing in the middle of the most high-tech research room she'd ever seen. "This is our command center. This is where we do our research and our foundation for exposing the clans. Work with us Mika and help us bring the clans to justice" Conrad said pleased with the look of surprise on her face. "No kidding" Mika said as she looked around the room and ran her hands across the computers as if they were precious jewels. "I don't know exactly what you're doing but I'm in" Mika said to Conrad her eyes lit with excitement.

"Mika you can't do this" Raizo said as he stepped between her and a computer she was eyeing. Mika looked at Raizo and squared her shoulders "Yes I can and yes I will."

"I don't want you anywhere near clan activity I don't care if its only research."

"You can't tell me what to do Raizo. I'm not one of your weapons you can take off the shelf and maneuver to your will. I'm a trained government agent and I can take care of myself" Mika retorted angrily.

"And that's why you were sent flying through the air by a bomb that almost killed you." Raizo responded through clenched teeth.

"Raizo that's enough!" Conrad said in a raised voice looking at him. He felt for his friend, he knew he was only trying to protect Mika but it was time for him to join the real world. He couldn't cage her up even if it was for her own good. He had to learn to trust her. The air in the room was explosive until Raizo turned and stormed out of the room at which time Mika and Conrad both let out sighs of relief.

Raizo took angry strides towards the beach. He didn't understand why Conrad had turned on him. Conrad knew how important Mika's safety was to him and why had Mika turned cold and angry on him? Didn't she understand that he was trying to protect her, that he needed to protect her, that he needed to keep her safe. Then the truth dawned on him. Didn't she understand that he needed her.

Just as Raizo reached the beach Ozunu's voice exploded in his head _"Raizo you are true Ozunu" _Raizo turned around franticly trying to identify the source of what he was hearing. _"Raizo my son" _Raizo heard Ozunu's voice again as a piercing pain invaded his head and knocked him to his knees. Raizo kneeled on the beach with his hand to his head trying to manage the sudden and unexplained pain he was feeling. Ozunu's voice continued to erupt in his skull _"Raizo my son you are true Ozunu"_

"No!" Raizo yelled. Unable to stop Ozunu's voice or the piercing pain. Raizo began to regulate his breathing to bring the pain under control. Raizo knelt on the sand inhaling and exhaling in measured breaths until finally the pain eased and Ozunu's voice ebbed away. Exhausted, Raizo collapsed on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

_NOTE: This is a short chapter but I felt it could stand on it's own. Mika and Raizo have experienced the bliss that love can offer but will they survive the pain that comes with it? Reviews are welcomed...thanks._

Raizo didn't know how long he'd been out when he came to on the beach. Not sure of what was happening to him he quickly returned to his quarters. Mika came around the corner just as he was entering his room. The two of them stood there surprised by the unexpected encounter. Raizo observed the research documents Mika held in her hands; he turned away from her and walked into his room.

Mika didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until it burst from her lungs when Raizo closed his door. Once in her room Mika took a shaky breath. She knew Raizo was upset with her but she didn't expect what just happened. She really didn't know what she expected but she never expected to feel the total disconnect from him she'd just experienced.

In his room Raizo was experiencing and onslaught of emotions that he was trying desperately to control. Hearing Ozunu's voice struck a fear in him that he believed was buried in the past. For a moment he'd been transformed back to the little boy whose only focus was to avoid the slash of Ozunu's blade. Embracing the only thing he knew Raizo began to meditate, cutting off every emotion that was invading his being and inflicting a pain upon him that he could not fight. Reaching a place deep in his core he cocooned every emotional tie and bond. During this time Raizo did not move, he did not eat and he did not sleep. Nor did he answer the many knocks on his door or answer to the calling of his name.

It had been three days and Raizo had not come out of his room. Mika was worried. No matter how many times she knocked on his door or called his name she got no response from him. Mika couldn't take it anymore something had to be done. Frantic she walked into the kitchen where the others were sitting. "Conrad you've got to do something about Raizo. He's been in his room for three days, he hasn't eaten and he won't answer his door. What if something is wrong, what if he needs help?" Mika asked in panicked tones. Conrad spoke calmly when he answered her "Mika we are all concerned about Raizo but there is little we can do. We all learned when he arrived here that we could only wait. I don't know what has happened but I do know that when he is ready he'll let us know."

"What? Are you saying we're supposed to stand by and do nothing while he cuts himself off from the rest of the world? I can't do that, I can't let him go back to that place of nothingness, I won't let that happen" Mika stated with determination as she turned to go back to Raizo's room only to collide into his chest. "Raizo, are you ok?" Mika asked her voice filled with relief but what she saw when she looked up at him caused her body to stiffen**.** Raizo looked down at Mika with a cold stare as if he were looking at a stranger. "Raizo?" Mika asked, her voice filled with questioning. Maybe he was sick or delirious? Mika thought, she couldn't accept the blank look that was staring down at her. "Yes Mika I'm fine" Raizo said as he reached out with cold hands to push her away from him. Raizo walked over to Conrad and said " I believe we have work to do?" Conrad looked from Raizo to Mika and back to Raizo again trying to understand what was going on. Since Mika entered his life Raizo had never acted or reacted indifferently towards her. He could tell by the look on her face that Mika was confused as was he. "Uh, yes Raizo let's go" Conrad said as he stood and walked out of the kitchen with Raizo following.

Mika starred at Raizo's back as he walked away. Confused and hurt Mika walked out of the kitchen and headed for the beach. Every step she took was an effort to hold back tears she was afraid would never stop if she gave in to them. Mika began to shake her head from side-to-side, a reflection of the pain she was feeling. What had she done? She was responsible for this she'd pushed him away because she was scared "Oh God what do I do?" Mika cried.

"You fight for him" Mika heard as she turned to see Mi-Ling standing behind her.

"How do I do that Mi-Ling? You saw him in there he acted as if he barely knew me. This is all my fault because I was selfish, stupid and scared."

Mi-Ling walked over to Mika and held her by the shoulders "Love him Mika. Show him what love is through the love you have for him."

"I don't know if I can do that" Mika said her voice trembling.

"Yes you can Mika, you must. If you don't bring him back to you he'll be lost forever."


	10. Chapter 10

As the days passed Mika thought heavily about Mi-Ling saying she had to fight for Raizo by loving him. Mika took a deep breath, how do you love someone who does not want your love? Who barely acknowledges your existence? Mika was on her way to the research room when her heel slipped as she took the first stair down the stairwell. She began to fall forward and before she could utter a scream she found herself caught and held in strong arms. Relieved to be spared her fall down the stairwell but even more relieved to be in Raizo's arms she relaxed against the firm security of his chest. Then the cool breeze hit her back as he moved away from her. "Are you ok?" Raizo asked as if he were talking to a stranger and not the woman whose life he'd saved and showered with passionate kisses. Mika turned to face him "I'm fine, thank you" Mika responded and observed the same nothingness in his eyes that had been reflected in them since he'd emerged from his room. Mika took another deep breath and followed Raizo down the stairs.

Mika and Raizo entered the research room to find Conrad already there. "Morning, take a seat" Conrad said as he handed each of them a file folder. "I've pinpointed the next possible hit to this location. Mika we're going to need your help on this one" Conrad announced as he looked at Raizo expecting him to protest but he said nothing. "Raizo I'm going with you. This is the first major mission since Berlin and I don't want you out there by yourself. Mika we need you for surveillance. I've upgraded our system to monitor the security cameras on the surrounding buildings. You will also have direct line to me, if you see anything suspicious contact me immediately. Raizo you'll be equipped with a small transmitter that will fit in your ear. I will notify you if there is trouble and if there is get out of there. I'm not going to risk your life because world diplomats don't know how to play nice. Oh, and there's one more thing, Mika will you turn on that computer please. Mika clicked on the computer to be greeted by a booming "Mika!" from the computer screen.

"Maslow!" Mika exclaimed excited to see her friend. "Maslow I can't believe its you, oh god I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mika things aren't the same without you."

"Maslow is going to help us out as well" Conrad stated.

"That's right" Maslow responded "I'm the back up I've been authorized a unit of agents to be on standby should anything go wrong" Maslow replied.

"I can handle this on my own I don't need your help" Raizo replied looking at the computer screen before he turned to walk out of the room only to be stopped by Mika grabbing his arm "Raizo please let us help you" Mika said looking at him with pleading eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't want to lose you." Raizo looked down at Mika, reached out his hand and loosened her grip on his arm and walked out without a word.

"Don't worry Mika, he doesn't have a choice" Conrad said as he gathered papers and exited the room.

"Everything will be fine Mika" Maslow comforted her seconds before the computer screen went black.

Conrad caught up with Raizo in the hallway "I don't know what has happened with you Raizo but that was uncalled for" Conrad stated as he passed by him. Raizo stood still in he hallway as his ears picked up the faint sound of Mika's sobs.

Mika finished up her work and left the research room. She needed to go for a walk to clear her head. It had been a hard day for her. Facing Raizo's coldness was one of the hardest thing she'd ever experienced. After he'd walked out all the emotions she'd been bottling up came gushing out. She didn't know that someone could hurt so badly for another. She'd gotten a taste today of how difficult this was going to be but she couldn't give up. Mika was walking in the garden enjoying the sweet aroma of the flowers and the cool breeze of the night air when she stopped short. Raizo sat in the middle of the garden his legs crossed and eyes closed. Mika couldn't help herself. It had been so long since she'd felt the touch of his skin and seeing him lit in the moonlight all alone made her heart cry out. Mika stood in front of him and reached out her hand to caress him, to let him know that he was not alone, that somebody cared for him, that somebody loved him, only to find her wrist caught midair preventing the touch she so longed for. Without even opening his eyes Raizo said coldly "Go inside Mika." Mika flinched as if wounded by one of his weapons. Mika snatched her wrist from Raizo's grasp wiping the tears that had began to stream down her face. She turned and took determined strides to her quarters. I'm not giving up on you Raizo, she thought to herself, I'm not giving up.

The day of the mission arrived and the air in the house was charged with excitement and anxiety. Everybody was busy, Mi-ling had prepared a grand breakfast afterwards Raizo went through a thorough last minute exam with Katuro and Conrad ran a check of all the equipment. Mika was going over her research to make sure nothing was missed when she noticed an unusual pattern. Concerned she went to Conrad with it. "Conrad I've noticed an unusual pattern. I've noticed a number of failed assassination attempts and prevented child abductions that coincide with some of Raizo's past missions."

"Yes Mika I've noticed the same activity as well. It's probably coincidence, it certainly isn't clan activity or maybe there's a rouge ninja running around out there we could use the help, I wouldn't worry about it."

Mika made sure everything was in order and that all her research checked out. She sat at her computer motionless not wanting to move, as if time would stand still and Raizo and Conrad would not leave. Mika looked up as Raizo and Conrad entered the room. Raizo stood there looking every bit the hero. Tall and strong dressed in black and Mika let her eyes linger before she turned her attention to what Conrad was saying.

"Mika pull up the security cameras please" Conrad asked. Mika pulled up the cameras on the computer screen.

"Mika you will have a 360 view of the warehouse Raizo will be entering. This is supposed to be a secret meeting so there shouldn't be much traffic. I'll be here" Conrad pointed to the building across the street "I'll be the eyes on the ground. Raizo if anything goes wrong you get out. I've checked with Maslow and everything is a go on his end. I have to check on a few things with Katuro. Mika activate the transmitter for Raizo afterwards Raizo meet me at the garage. Conrad left and Mika and Raizo were alone. Mika retrieved the transmitter and began to activate it. When she finished she stood in front of Raizo "I'll have to put this in your ear" she said as reached up and placed the transmitter in his ear and walked back to the computer. "Let me know if you can hear these tones" Mika said as she began to hit buttons on the computer. Raizo nodded with each click of the button and Mika walked over to him to remove the transmitter. Her heart was racing and her hand was shaky as she removed the transmitter from his ear. Mika then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Raizo's lips. He did not respond but that did not stop her. "I'm not going anywhere Raizo, I'll be right here waiting for you." Without acknowledging her Raizo stepped back from her and left the room.

Hours later Raizo and Conrad were in place. Mika sat at the computer her eyes glued to the screen. Miles away at the agency Maslow entered an office prepared to brief his team only to find nobody there. Irate he marched down the hall to his supervisor's office. "Where's my team?" Maslow asked the portly man sitting behind the desk. The man leaned forward and threw a file folder on the desk "You need to take a look at this" he said. Maslow opened the folder to see the word cancelled in big red letters written across the orders. "What do you mean cancelled?" Maslow asked infuriated. "They're already in place it's going down now how can you cancel the order?" Maslow asked.

"It came from up top Maslow. I had nothing to do with it."

Maslow stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him. What could have happened? Maslow queried as he walked down the hallway. All his years with the agency and he'd never seen an order cancelled last minute. Maslow stopped in his tracks as the truth dawned on him. It was a set up he had to call Mika.

Mika sat at her computer and watched as Raizo entered the warehouse. Then she saw a black blur cross the screen, then another and yet another. "Oh no!" Mika whispered as the blurs continued to cross the computer screen. Just as she was about to contact Conrad the phone rang. "Mika!" Maslow exclaimed as she answered the phone "it's a setup. Someone up top is working with the clans Raizo is walking into a trap!"


	11. Chapter 11

Raizo entered the warehouse and knew something was wrong. He began to walk around searching the area. He sensed them almost immediately, their numbers increasing with each second. Raizo heard Conrad's voice in his ear telling him to get out but it was too late. If he was going to get out he had to fight his way out. Raizo pulled his chain from his jacket it's blade gleaming, and assumed his fighting stance. It didn't' take long for them to advance. Raizo senses where they are he turns and twists delivering blows and blocking attacks simultaneously with deadly precision. Raizo was fighting his way to the door to make his escape when a piercing pain in his head knocks him to the floor and he hears _"Raizo you are Ozunu_. _You are part of me and I am part of you." _Stunned and momentarily defenseless Raizo sees an opposing sword aimed for his heart but maneuvers quickly enough for the sword to pierce through his shoulder. Fighting his pain and his enemy as Ozunu's voice continues to pound in his head Raizo loses focus. He looks up and sees what he knows is a fatal blow but unable to stop it he braces himself for the impact when suddenly it is blocked and the attacker falls dead to the floor. Raizo looks up to see a black clad figure fighting off his rushing opponents. "Get to the door" the black clad figure orders him as he continues his attack. Fighting to control his pain and Ozunu's voice in his head Raizo begins to stumble towards the door. Raizo reaches the door but is determined not to leave his rescuer alone. He leans against the wall and attempts to get control when the door burst open. Maslow leaps into the room his weapon drawn and firing "get out!" Maslow yells at him.

"No!" Raizo says as he prepares to resume his defense when he is hit with another piercing pain in his head and falls to his knees. "Don't shoot him" Raizo manages to say before another wave of pain hits him. Maslow sees the black clad figure fighting off the clan and joins in by aiming his gun and shooting those closest to the unidentified ally. Soon he is only feet away from them when he throws an object and the room is filled with smoke. The black clad figure reaches Raizo and pulls him out the door with Maslow following. "Come on get in!" Conrad yells to them from the car he has waiting. The black clad figure and Raizo stumble into the back seat and Maslow into the front as the car speeds off. Seconds later there is an ear deafening boom as the warehouse erupts in a ball of fire from the explosives Conrad had set around the building.

"Who are you?" Conrad demanded of the stranger but is barely able to hear him over the moans coming from Raizo as he grasps his head in agony. "What's wrong with him?" Conrad ask looking through the rearview mirror seeing Raizo writhing in pain. The stranger didn't answer but placed his hands on Raizo's head. Conrad watched in amazement as Raizo quieted and went limp in the seat his head resting against the seat as he lost consciousness. The black clad figure removed his mask to reveal features that looked strikingly like Raizo's. "I am Daichi" he said meeting Conrad's look in the rearview mirror. "I am Raizo's uncle". Far enough away from any danger Conrad slams on the brakes. "What do you mean his uncle? Raizo is an orphan he has no family."

"No" Daichi replied shaking his head "that is what Ozunu wanted him to believe. Raizo was tragically stolen from his family and given a false identity in an effort to strip him of his rightful inheritance so that Ozunu could use and control him for his own purpose. I've been searching for him since he was taken but have only met with disappointing failure until now. I will explain it all later right now Raizo needs medical attention we need to get him stabilized as soon as possible."

Mika had watched everything from her seat at the computer. She couldn't see inside the warehouse but she saw what was going on outside, her heart filling with fear with each blur that entered the warehouse. She saw Maslow go in and then watched as three of them exited the building and got into the car Conrad had standing by. She didn't know who the third person was all she was concerned about was Raizo's condition. When they arrived they rushed Raizo to his room. Katuro was already waiting with Raizo's medical treatment prepared. Conrad explained to her who Daichi was even though the new edition was intriguing she was more concerned about Raizo and his injuries. His wound was significant but not life threatening and Mika volunteered to sit with him until he regained consciousness. She knew this may be the only time she'd be able to be near him and touch him without his pushing her away. He did not sleep well, he'd mumble and move around as if he were having nightmares. Mika would put a soothing hand on his forehead and he would calm down. On one such moment he whispered her name. The sound of her name on his lips was enough to move Mika to tears.

Raizo had been unconscious for two days and Mika was exhausted. She'd never left Raizo's side staying there and taking care of him, changing his bandages and soothing him when she could. Her head now lay on Raizo's bed for the few moments of sleep she allowed herself. Raizo stirred and opened his eyes. He knew immediately that Mika was there he could hear and feel her heartbeat. He turned to look at her saw what was the closest thing to an angel he'd ever seen. The sunlight lit her hair reflecting a deep amber glow. Her face was relaxed and peaceful, a look Raizo missed seeing on her. Raizo reached out his hand to touch her giving in to this one moment of weakness. His actions were interupted when the door suddenly opened and Raizo let his hand drop to his side. Three people entered the room Conrad, Katuro and the third person must be the stranger who'd saved his life. As Raizo looked at him there was a touch of familiarity about him that Raizo could not explain. Katuro walked over to Raizo and began to check him over giving an approving nod to the others. Mika had awaken at the sound of the others entering the room. Pleased to see Raizo awake she instinctively reached out to touch him only to have him pull away. The blatant rejection was more than Mika could take. She stood and excused herself as she walked out the room. "She is very beautiful" Daichi said looking at Raizo "her heart is pure, it is special".

Although grateful to the stranger for saving his life Raizo was irritated at his intrusion "Who are you" Raizo asked a bit of an edge in his voice.

"My name is Daichi, I'm your uncle Raizo."

"What?" Raizo said looking from Daichi to Conrad "this can't be true I don't have any family." Raizo said looking at Daichi suspiciously.

"I think you should listen to him Raizo" Conrad said.

"You believe him? How do you know he's not a spy sent by the clans?"

"He doesn't" Daichi answered "but you know Raizo. You know if I'm clan or not."

"How would I know that?" Raizo asked defensively even more irritated as he winced in pain. The room was filled with anticipation and tension as the two stared intensely at each other.

"That's enough" Katuro stepped in "Raizo has just regained consciousness and he needs his rest."

"Of course" Daichi responded "we have time" he said bowing slightly as he exited the room.


	12. Chapter 12

As the days passed and his body healed Raizo began to regain his strength. He'd chosen to keep to himself, he needed to sort through the revelation of Daichi being his uncle. It was taking more and more meditation for him to to subdue the emotions that were brimming at his conscious' edge threatening to overflow. He could not give in to his emotions towards Mika that were demanding his attention. Even as he'd walked into that warehouse the feel of her kiss still burned on his lips.

Raizo suddenly felt his meditation interrupted someone had entered his room. He looked up to see Daichi standing before him. "How did you get in here?" Raizo asked him.

"I have my ways" Daichi responded as he positioned himself on the floor in front of Raizo. The two sat there face-to-face, one exuding a mature wisdom and strength that would not compromise. The other young, fearless and unrelenting.

"Look at me Raizo" Daichi said to him "tell me, am I clan or not?."

Raizo looked at Daichi searching for any signs of deceit in his heartbeat or pulse or any signs of tension. Raizo did not detect any biological clues but something connected deep within his being that filled him with a confident knowledge that Daichi was not clan.

"No you're not" Raizo responded.

Satisfied with his answer Daichi smiled. "Listen to me carefully, Raizo you are my sister's son. Her name's Rina and you are also the son of Akizito, an Ozunu assassin. "Seeing the confused look on Raizo's face he continued ."Our blood line comes from a unique ancestry one that possesses special gifts of a spiritual nature. It cannot be given or taught by man nor can it be taken away. For every evil presence on this earth there is an opposing good sanctioned to fight it. To this duty our people have been called. We possess an internal sight or vision that allow us to read the heart and intentions of others therefore detecting and preventing malicious and harmful acts. This manifests itself in many ways from being able to tell if someone is being truthful to reading the physical energy of another and if the gifting is strong enough foresight into what is to come. Our people have been around for as long as the clans, and true to our calling, we have worked to counteract their vicious attacks on others by warning them of clan attacks."

Daichi observed as Raizo's eyes drifted to the door when he heard Mika's footsteps in the hallway "you care for her don't you?" Daichi asked. Raizo shot him and irritated look but did not answer.

"What does any of this have to do with me or the woman you say is my mother?" Raizo asked still suspicious.

"Rina, your mother was strong in her gift. Heaven help the storekeeper who was cheating his customers or the husband who was lying to his wife. She'd let them have it but she was also able to see things that were to come. Sometimes through dreams and sometimes she would just sense it in the atmosphere when something was wrong. Like a detective she would investigate until she found the problem and solved it. This Raizo is also where your destiny begins.

The town we lived in was being overrun by a big corporation. They began to buy up land using underhanded tactics and threats to cheat landowners out of their homes. There were a few who sought Rina's advise and as a result they refused to sell their property. The corporation head told the landowners he respected their dedication to values and tradition and would hold a banquet in their honor as a peace offering. Rina had a dream of an attack at the banquet and she warned them. Ozunu and his clan were hired for the attack. When Ozunu attacked the banquet no one survived, but none of those killed were the people Ozunu was hired to kill. This of course infuriated Ozunu and caused him great embarrassment and he sent his best assassin to kill her. That assassin was your father. As you know ninjas don't just operate in the dark of night. They must observe their prey to plan the best mode of attack. Which is what Akizito did with Rina. What he observed was her kindness to others and her beauty and he fell in love with her. Rina knew he was watching her and she knew what he was there for but she also knew what was in his heart. When he stepped from the shadows of her bedroom that night Rina was not afraid. Rina told him she knew he did not want to kill her and she trusted him to do what was right. Her lack of fear and her trust in him was unlike anything he'd experienced. He chose to put down his sword and did not harm her. When he put down his sword their love was complete. Rina knew he would always protect her and never hurt her. Akizito knew that Ozunu would send others after them and they left immediately. For years they were able to stay ahead of the clan and it was in the midst of this chaos that you were born. The few assassins who did manage to find them paid with their lives. Akizito would stop at nothing to protect his family. Frustrated, Ozunu began to send multiple groups of assassins after them and for this there was no protection."

"How do you know this?" Raizo asked.

"I was there. When Rina and Akizito left I insisted on going with them. Your father taught me everything he knew. He said I had to be prepared and ready to protect my sister at all times. Unfortunately I was not there when Ozunu attacked. I'd been sent to get supplies and when I returned it was too late." Akizito was dead but so were many of Ozunu's assassins and Rina lay on the floor dying. She told me how Ozunu and his clan had surrounded them and how valiantly Akizito fought but there too many of them. Ozunu did not know about you so she hid you to keep you safe and undiscovered. When you heard your mother's screams you ran out to protect her and Ozunu captured you. She begged for your life and Ozunu assured her he was not going to kill you, that you were his son now. She said you watched as Ozunu delivered the fatal blow that would take her life. She pleaded with me to find you and I vowed to her that I would not rest until I did. I searched for you everywhere from continent to continent. In every rumored hideaway there was but I couldn't find you. Then I heard of the one who defied Ozunu and scarred him for life and I knew it was you, brave and fearless like your father. It wasn't until the Ozunu clan had been destroyed that I was able to guess your whereabouts but I was always a step behind you until now.

Daichi could see all of this was taking its toll on his young nephew. He could also see that Ozunu's hold on him was still very strong. He would not push him any further but patiently wait for his opportunity. Daichi handed Raizo a wooden keepsake box. "This is for you" Raizo looked at him questioningly. To which Daichi simply stated as he left the room. "It belongs to you." Raizo looked at the box and his hand trembled as he reached out to open it. The box contained two identical silver rings one small and the other larger the only difference being the larger ring hung from a strip of black leather. Raizo reasoned it was probably easier for his father to wear the ring around his neck rather than on his finger. There was a pearl necklace that still held its glow even after many years of confinement inside the box and there was a red fire truck. Raizo picked up the fire truck and stared at it, he didn't remember ever having played with a toy. Then he pulled out the last remaining item in the box. It was a photograph of three people. A beautiful woman with long black hair who had eyes that looked like his and a smile that was warm and loving. The man in the picture was tall with dark hair and his facial features spoke of strength with eyes that were alert and watching. Then there was the little boy between the two of them with eyes that were bright and innocent and a smile that spoke of mischief, he looked happy. Raizo placed his hand on the little boys face and then to his. There was such a contrast between the boy in the picture and the man who held it. For a brief moment Raizo couldn't help but think about what could have been.

Raizo spent the next few days trying to reconcile the only life he knew with a life he'd once had but could not remember. Looking at the picture of his mother he knew what love looked like sometimes he believed he could even feel it. However, knowing what love had cost his parents and himself he knew it was a weakness he could not afford. Weakness compels strength and he had to remain strong. In the mean time Daichi filled the others in on what he'd shared with Raizo. Mika was relieved to know that Raizo had been touched by love before his life had been stolen from him even though he was unwilling to accept her love.


	13. Chapter 13

Recovered from his injuries Raizo resumed his regular activities. Daichi had agreed to join them and they began to confer and plan their next mission. Mika continued her duties as well often being in the same room with Raizo. She would look at the three of them at work and sometimes wish she were the piece of paper or the pen Raizo was holding at least then he would look at her, touch her, at least then he would recognize her existence. Daichi had been observing Raizo's behavior around Mika and was disappointed this was not what he'd expected. He'd hoped that the realization of his heritage and his past would allow him to open up to life and to love but it seemed to have had the opposite affect. Still he would wait.

Mika was exhausted as she prepared for bed. Sleep being her only thought as she lay her head on her pillow and fell asleep. Hearing a faint voice Mika stirred _"Most children are a disappointment_" Mika heard the dreaded voice again more clearly and looked frantically around the room but it was totally dark_. "Not worth the effort to raise" _she heard Ozunu's voice once again and continued looking for where the voice was coming from when she saw them Raizo and Ozunu. Raizo was bound to a post and Ozunu was whipping around him slicing his flesh over and over again with his sword. "No!" Mika screamed. She had to help him. She began to run towards them but the faster she ran the further away they seemed be. "No, no!" Mika continued to scream as she ran harder to try to reach them to help Raizo.

Raizo was in his room looking once again at the photograph even though by now he'd committed it to memory. Feeling frustrated Raizo settled on the floor and began to meditate, his mind and body becoming one when he was jolted out his meditative state by Mika's screams. His body moved of its own accord as Raizo jumped up and ran to her room. Raizo found Mika thrashing around in her bed with her arms outstretched as if she were fighting off an attacker. Raizo rushed to her bed and grabbed her by the shoulders and began calling her name. " Mika! Mika wake up!" She stopped fighting and looked right through him as if he weren't there. "Ozunu" she said with a look of sheer terror. "No Mika Ozunu is dead" Raizo said shaking her slightly to bring her out of the trance like state she was in. It was as if she were in another world as if she were experiencing a different reality. "No!" Mika screamed again shaking her head from side to side. Then she began to gasp for air and Raizo realized her heart was beating far too fast. He pulled her to his chest and placed one hand on her back and the other hand beneath her hair at the nape of her neck. Holding Mika in his arms Raizo closed his eyes and began to meditate on Mika's heartbeat and his own. In his state of meditation Raizo joined Mikas heartbeat with his, absorbing her accelerated rhythm into his steady slower rhythm. Her heartbeat began to slow to a normal pace and Raizo heard her inhale deeply before she went limp in his arms. Raizo let out a sigh of relief as he held her even tighter. He sat there holding her, savoring the feel of her in his arms, then he laid her gently down on the bed as Katuro and Mi-Ling rushed to her side.

Overwhelmed by his emotions and confused about what happened to Mika Raizo backed out of the room and wondered into the garden.

"How did Mika survive Ozunu's blade?" Raizo turned to see Daichi standing behind him.

"What?" Raizo asked as he turned to face him not sure why he was asking the question or the relevance then he answered "Ozunu missed her heart because her heart is on the right side of her chest instead of the left."

"Even so Raizo I know what a sword does to the body, how it severs tissue and arteries. Mika should have bled to death within minutes. I will ask you again, how did Mika survive Ozunu's blade?"

After some hesitation Raizo said "I healed her" as if admitting to something wrong. "When I saw Ozunu's blade go through her and she fell to the ground I thought she was dead. Then I heard her heartbeat. It was faint but it was there. I placed my hand over her wound and I could feel the blood rushing out of her. I knew she wouldn't survive. I knew the ability to heal was restricted to Ozunu alone but I had to do something I couldn't let her die. She risked her life to save mine and I couldn't let her die for that. I used what I'd learned from Ozunu and focused on running my energy through her body to stop her bleeding. I couldn't do nothing while she lay there dying."

Even though Raizo spoke in even tones Daichi knew he was in a highly emotional state. He had to use this moment.

"Why did you heal her Raizo?"

"I told you because she was going to die" this time fire lit his eyes when he answered.

"You know as well as anybody Raizo that death is a part of life. Why did you heal her?

With his emotions steadily rising and determined to stay in control Raizo began to repeat "weakness compels strength, weakness compels strength" over and over as he struggled not to give in to the emotions that were beckoning him.

"Why did you heal Mika? Why not let her die? Is her life any more significant than anybody else's? You see death everyday so why did you cross the forbidden line to heal Mika?" Daichi fired off the questions each one more demanding than the last. In an effort to escape Daichi's questions and in an attempt to gain control Raizo moved with lightening speed to the opposite end of the garden only to find Daichi already there. Raizo moved again and again, and each time he found himself face-to-face with Daichi. The emotions welling up in him were at a breaking point and when he attempted to move yet again he was stopped cold by Daichi's grip on his arm. Stunned, Raizo looked at Daichi who asked again in a more gentle tone "Raizo, why did you heal Mika?

Raizo looked at his uncle with the fight in him seeping away and said "because I love her." Raizo bowed his head as if defeated when he uttered the words to Daichi.

Knowing how difficult it was for Raizo to confess what he'd been taught all his life was weakness, Daichi looked at his nephew with understanding eyes and said "loving Mika is not your weakness, loving Mika is your strength."

At those words Raizo began to realize it was because of Mika he'd fought so hard against the Ozunu clan. Hatred and revenge were his reasons but Mika had been his motivation. It was Mika who'd slipped through the frozen cracks of his heart and ignited a fire that could not be quenched. "Go to her Raizo" Daichi said placing a hand on his shoulder "she needs you."


	14. Chapter 14

When Raizo returned to Mika's room Katuro and Mi-Ling were still there. "I've given her something to help her sleep and her heart rate is back to normal. She should sleep through the night."

"What happened? What made her heart race like that? Raizo asked Katuro his eye fixed on Mika.

"I don't know for sure, there's no physical reason for what happened. Don't worry Raizo I'll get to the bottom of what happened just give me some time. Until then I don't want her alone somebody needs to watch her just in case. I don't want this to happen again and no one be here." Raizo nodded as he walked over to Mi-Ling sitting at Mika's bedside. "I'll stay with her" Raizo told her. Mi-Ling and Katuro left and Raizo sat alone with Mika.

For the first time since they'd met Raizo was unguarded. Not rejecting his emotions towards Mika but accepting them instead. Love was the last thing he'd expected to find in his life. All he'd known his entire life was violence and death. Mika on the contrary brought life and love. Almost unconditionally she'd trusted him with her life and her heart. A smile crossed Raizo's face as he remembered their first encounter in her apartment in Berlin. She'd been scared but she'd fought. He had to knock that gun out of her hands to make sure she didn't shoot him by mistake. Even though she didn't know if he was friend or foe she still trusted him and never gave up on him. When he was chained in that warehouse surrounded by Ozunu's men he'd thought death had finally caught up with him. Then Mika came running into his cell with the keys to his freedom and that was the moment he'd fallen in love with her. She could have run to safety but she didn't she came back for him. Exhausted Raizo leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes for a brief moment of rest.

Raizo was awakened from his sleep by the sound of Mika's heart rate rising. "Raizo!" Mika screamed as she sprang up in the bed. Raizo caught her by the shoulders and pulled her to him "It's ok Mika, it's ok" he said in soothing tones as he stroked her hair.

"Ozunu had you and he was…his sword" Mika ranted.

"Shssh, Mika it's ok, it was a dream" Raizo soothed her as he continued to stroke her hair. "I couldn't stop him I tried to get to you but I couldn't run fast enough" he felt her tremble and held her closer to him. Mika clung to Raizo as the memory of the dream rushed through her. "Don't leave" she whispered into his chest as sleep began to overtake her. "I won't Mika, I'm not going anywhere" he said as he lay back on the bed with her in his arms. He heard her heartbeat slow and her breathing even as she drifted back to sleep.

Mika awoke to find herself embraced in the warmth of Raizo's arms. Surprised that he was still there Mika whispered to herself "You didn't leave."

"I told you I wouldn't" Raizo said as he reached out and caressed her face. The sound of his voice snapped Mika back into reality. Mika disentangled herself from Raizo, sat up and began to get out of the bed. Raizo grabbed her gently by the wrist "Mika where are you going?" he asked her softly.

"I can't do this Raizo. I know you're only here because of last night. What happens when you leave this room? Don't offer your affection now only to take it away later so please just leave" Mika expected to hear the door close, not to find Raizo suddenly before her. He reached down and took her hands in his. "I'm sorry Mika, I was afraid and confused. I was afraid of being weak, afraid of not being able to protect you, I was afraid of what I felt for you. I only know one thing and that is control but I didn't feel in control and I did the only thing I knew to get it back. I shut down, I cut off all emotions and retreated to the only thing I knew, a world void of emotions and filled with denial. It wasn't easy, the more I tried to push my emotions, and you away the harder it became for me. My mind told me to let you go but my heart told me I couldn't and I can't. Mika, I can't let you go because... I love you."

Mika thought that perhaps this was another dream but the look that burned in his eyes told her this was real. "Raizo you have to promise me no matter what happens you will never shut me out again. You're not alone anymore you have people who love you. I love you Raizo."

"I promise" Raizo said as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her wrist. "I promise" he said again as he placed another kiss on the palm of her hand. Then he pulled her into his arms and looked into her eyes and said "I promise" as he placed his lips on hers. Mika grasped the material of his shirt as the kiss deepened and their prolonged passion was allowed release. Raizo ran his hands down the length of Mika's body the silkiness of her gown providing a smooth surface for his hands to glide and explore. Mika let out a moan of ecstasy and Raizo pulled her even closer before he lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed. Raizo trailed lingering kisses down her neck to her shoulder and back again where he let his head rest briefly as he adapted to the renewed sensations running through his body. Raizo lifted his head and placed gentle kisses on Mika's face. "I missed you" he said tenderly and lay his head on her chest as Mika stroked his hair.

For the first time in his life Raizo began to understand what happiness was and day by day the pain of his past began to ebb as he embraced a new family dynamic. One that was not rooted in pain and fear. Raizo learned what made Mika happy and discovered that making her happy was his greatest joy. Mika in turn respected and understood Raizo's reserve wanting to give him whatever he needed to erase the terror of his past. Sometimes he was as innocent as a child and at other times instinctively knowing. Their passion was all consuming yet patient enough to wait for their perfect timing.

Mika was outside her room enjoying the beauty of the garden roaming from bloom to bloom marveling at the unique fragrances of each when suddenly she stopped. She knew he was there, before she felt the heat of his body behind her, Mika turned and stepped into his waiting embrace.


	15. Chapter 15

Mika sat at her computer doing research and reminiscing on how wonderful things have been with Raizo when she was distracted by a steady thump, thump, curious Mika began to follow the sound. It led her to an area of the estate she had not seen before and was surprised to see a basketball court but she was even more surprised to see Raizo shooting baskets. Mika decided to have a little fun. "I didn't know ninjas played basketball" Mika said teasingly. "How about a game of one-on one?" Mika asked as she joined him on the court.

"You play basketball?" Raizo asked skeptically continuing to bounce the ball.

"You are looking at the Mighty Eagles All Star Champions co-captain. I can't dunk but my three pointer is unstoppable" Mika said as she stole the ball from Raizo and sank the ball through the hoop. Raizo retreived the ball and stood in front of Mika bouncing the ball from hand to hand "Let's do this" Raizo said as he turned and sank a one handed basket. Mika and Raizo both found the other to be worthy opponents. Raizo was fast, the ball would barely bounce off the rim before he'd retrieve it and Mika's three pointer was unstoppable the only way Raizo could keep her from scoring was to block her shot. Mika and Raizo were trading shot for shot and it was tied with Mika one point behind after Raizo's last shot. Mika ran to retrieve the ball and turned to find a bare chest Raizo standing before her causing her to lose her focus and trip ever so slightly as she ran back to the court. _Playing dirty huh? _Mika thought to herself _two can play that game. _Mika returned to the court and positioned herself with her back to Raizo causing him to guard her from behind. As Mika dribbled Raizo was paying more attention to the bouncing of her rear than to the bouncing of the ball and was caught off guard when Mika thrust her hip into his body to create enough distance for her to make the shot. As Mika turned to make the shot she lost her balance causing them to fall. Raizo grabbed her and pulled her on top of him as they hit ground. Raizo absorbed the force of the fall but was totally enjoying the feel of Mika's body on top of his. "Nice move" Raizo said huskily. Caught up in the warm pool of his eyes Mika spoke without thinking "well I don't have these hips for nothing" she said suddenly realizing the position of Raizo's hands which were curved around her hips. "Mmmm I know" Raizo said as he ran his hand over her rear and gave her a light squeeze. The unexpected moment of intimacy caused the two of them to be oblivious to their surroundings as their lips met only to hear a voice above them say "Uhum" they both looked up to see Conrad "excuse me children" Conrad said waving a folder in his hand "play time is over" he said not bothering to hide the smirk on his face as he turned to walk away. Mika and Raizo looked at each other and began to snicker "I guess we have work to do" Raizo said as he stood and helped Mika to her feet.

Mika and Raizo returned to the research room to find Daichi and Katuro there with Conrad. Raizo could feel the apprehension as they walked in the room. "What's going on?" Raizo asked.

"We think we've discovered what happened to Mika the night she had her nightmare and it has to do with Ozunu" Katuro said as Raizo placed a protective arm around Mika's waist and pulled her to him.

"What?" Mika asked incredulously.

"After some digging it seems that Ozunu was making use of forbidden practices. It appears that being able to heal oneself was not enough for Ozunu. His ultimate goal was to cheat death" Katuro stated.

"But I killed him" Raizo said.

"That's true but Ozunu was seeking a way to live in absence of the body. Which brings us to you Raizo."

"What do you mean?" Raizo asked.

"According to traditional beliefs there is a door that separates the living from the dead. The dead exist in a state of bodily deterioration rather than a ceasing of life and conscious. If Ozunu could keep a part of his conscious alive here in this world then he would have a gateway or an opening that would allow him access to this world." Daichi stated.

Raizo began to repeat Ozunu's words "I am part of you and you are part of me this is true in life and will be true after death. Is this what he meant? Raizo asked Daichi. "That he would somehow bring himself back after death but how?"

"One of the benefits of the mind of a young child is that it is highly susceptible to manipulation. We believe Ozunu placed his students in a hypnotic trance upon their arrival to subdue rebellion and resistance but that he also took this opportunity to transfer part of his energy to them that would lay dormant until he chose to access it. Upon gaining control of one of his students his conscious would replace their's and he'd be back in business. I guess you could call it a form of body snatching."

"This can't be true" Mika said.

"Ancient mysticism is a powerful source especially in the hands of someone who knows how to use it properly. I wouldn't discredit it Mika" Katuro responded.

"Raizo this would explain the pain you experienced at the warehouse. Was that the first time it'd happened?" Daichi asked looking at his nephew carefully. Raizo hesitated before he answered "no, it was the second time. The first time was a few days before the mission. I was on the beach and I heard Ozunu's voice and then the pain, after a while I was able to manage it, I thought I had it under control."

"Raizo why didn't you say something?" Conrad asked irritated "I never would have sent you in had I known you almost died that night."

"I told you I thought I had it under control besides what does this have to do with Mika?"

Daichi and Katuro exchanged looks before Daichi answered "when you healed Mika after Ozunu stabbed her and you ran your energy through her to stop her bleeding we believe your shared energy gave Ozunu access to Mika as well."

Raizo felt Mika stiffen at Daichi's words before she pulled away from him and asked "you did what?"

Raizo could feel Mika withdrawing and tried to explain "Mika you were bleeding to death I couldn't watch you die. I had to do something." Mika placed her hand on her forehead as she began to back away from Raizo "excuse me" she said as she turned and exited the room reeling from the knowledge of what Raizo had done.

Was there anything he couldn't do? Mika asked herself as she was forced to acknowledge the fear she'd been trying to avoid since she'd realized she was in love with him. How do you co-exist with someone with such phenomenal abilities? How would she be able to resist being pulled into the essence of who he was and the things he could do? How would she be able to maintain her sense of self living in his shadow? Mika found her way to the beach and was still struggling with her fear when she heard Raizo behind her. When she turned to him Raizo saw the tears brimming in her eyes. He could also sense that she was afraid but he didn't understand why? Wanting nothing more than to eradicate the almost tangible fear he felt coming from her Raizo pulled her to him and kissed her with a kiss that sent wave after wave of tingling pleasure throughout Mika's body. Being more than Mika could take in her present state she pulled away, tears streaming down her cheeks. Confused Raizo asked "Mika what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you, are you afraid of me?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Yes Raizo, I'm afraid" Mika said almost defiantly. I'm afraid of completely losing myself to you. You're an incredible man with phenomenal gifts and abilities and sometimes it's overwhelming. Sometimes you overwhelm me Raizo. That's why I wanted to leave. That's why I wanted to go home. There are times when I feel you could totally consume me and who I am but what frightens me most is that I wouldn't care" Mika said with a sob.

"No, Mika don't you understand I need you" Raizo said pleadingly as he moved towards her. "I need your strength Mika. If it weren't for you I'd still be cut off from the world living in the hell Ozunu created for me. Your strength pulled me through that and it's because of you that I'm not there anymore. I've learned to embrace life and to love because of you. Without you this part of me does not exist. I can't do this without you. Mika you are my strength."

As if pulled together by a force beyond their control they embraced in a searing kiss. This time the kiss was filled with total surrender one to the other. Their secrets exposed to the light of their love.


	16. Chapter 16

Later Daichi found Raizo in his room. Raizo looked up from the keepsake box he was holding as Daichi entered the room. "Is Mika ok?" Daichi asked.

"She's fine for now" Raizo stated. "All of this is a little diffiuclt for her to understand. Daichi will she be safe? Do you think Ozunu will go after her again?"

"I don't think so, it's you he wants. He'd intended to use your gifts when you'd matured into them but you defied him and sent him to an eternal purgatory and he wants revenge. He used Mika to get to you knowing that if anything happened to her you wouldn't have the heart to fight. This is going to be a battle of wills Raizo and the battle of your life. Ozunu is going to use everything he knows about you to try and gain control but you have to fight just as hard if not harder to make sure that doesn't happen." Daichi took Raizo by the shoulders and said "You have the strength to do this Raizo. Your father's blood runs through your veins. I've not seen a more brave or stronger warrior than he, not until I found you. When I found you in that warehouse, watching you, if I didn't know better I would have believed Akizito had returned. You are your father's son Raizo and you have his strength and his skill. At those words Raizo lifted his fathers ring from the keepsake box holding it by the leather cord it was attached to.

"He wore that everyday" Daichi said looking at the ring.

"Why did he wear it around his neck?" Raizo asked.

"Because he wanted it close to his heart. He said it gave him strength to fight harder for his family. If he ever felt he had no strength left the feel of it on his chest gave him strength to fight harder for you and Rina. When Rina was pregnant with you she could hardly move without Akizito being on her heels. It made her mad as hell but he wouldn't leave her side. Protecting his family was his life. When you were born I'd never seen a greater expression of love and joy on a man's face."

Raizo placed the ring back in the box and closed the lid. "Daichi, what is my name?" Raizo asked tentatively not sure he really wanted to know.

"It is what it has always been, Raizo. Rina and Akizito wanted your name to reflect the evidence of what love can do. How it can take something ugly and dreadful and turn it into something beautiful. For them that was you."

"But Ozunu told me this was the name he'd given me."

"Ozunu lied!" Daichi said angrily. "He wanted you to believe you belonged solely to him so he could use and manipulate you. So he could change who you were and change your destiny. It was his cruel sense of humor to leave your name as it was, a point of pride knowing he'd stolen you from your parents and turned you into his assassin. However, Ozunu failed, the truth of who you are could not be denied." Seeing the anger in his uncle's eyes Raizo knew he would not want to be on the opposing end of his sword.

Mika and Raizo spent as much time together as they could strengthening their bond and their love. Raizo had not yet shown Mika the contents of the keepsake box and had taken her to his room so he could share his beginning with her. They sat on the floor and Raizo pulled out the keepsake box. The first thing he removed was the photograph and handed it to Mika "oh Raizo this is beautiful" Mika said tears brimming her eyes as she looked at the happy family and the innocent young boy that was once Raizo. "You have your mother's eyes but you look like your father handsome and strong" she said as she reached out to caress his face. Raizo caught her hand in his and pulled it to his lips for a tender kiss. Then he pulled out the two rings that seemed to shine anew as he showed them to Mika. Mika fingered the rings and the strap that the larger ring was attached to. Next was the red fire truck "I don't remember playing with this but maybe I wanted to be a fireman" Raizo said a faint smile on his face. Raizo then pulled out the pearls and watched as Mika's eyes lit up. She'd never seen a piece of jewelry that reflected such beauty in it's simple elegance. Raizo stood, walked behind Mika and fastened the pearls around her neck. "There're beautiful" Mika said running her fingers gingerly across the pearls.

"Yes you are" Raizo said as he pulled Mika into his arms. Mika could see his love for her reflected in his eyes as she reached up and began to trace his lips with her fingers. Then she stood on tip toes so she could kiss them leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from his mouth down the strong sinew of his neck to the rock hard muscle of his chest as if she could draw out the pain of his past with her kiss. Mika heard Raizo moan as she slipped her hands underneath his shirt conveying the love she felt for him with each touch. This time it was Raizo who was overwhelmed as he pulled Mika into his arms and held her as if she were life itself.

Mika and Raizo were interrupted by Daichi knocking on Raizo's door telling him they had to meet with Conrad. Raizo looked down at Mika and said "I love you" before he began walking towards the door. Just as Raizo reached the door excruciating pain exploded in his head causing him to fall against the door. Raizo slid to the floor his hands on his head as Ozunu's image swam before him. "Raizo!" Mika screamed as she ran towards him. Mika fell to her knees in front of him momentarily panicked at seeing Raizo in so much pain.

"Ozunu" Raizo said through pants of pain shaking his head from side to side as if her were trying to clear the image from his mind. Mika reached out and grabbed Raizo by the arm intending to help him up from the floor. Raizo in his state of attack only saw Ozunu moving towards him "no!" Raizo yelled as he caught Mika's arms and pushed her violently from him sending her slidng across the room. Mika sat wide eyed as she watched Raizo curl on his knees with his hands on his head moaning in agony. She didn't know what to do she'd never seen him so helpless and completely vunerable before. Daichi hearing Raizo's yell rushed back to the room and tried to get in only to find the door locked.

"Mika open the door!" Daichi yelled.

Mika moved towards the door but at the same time Raizo had risen from the floor and pulled a nearby sword from its sheath and took on a defensive stance looking around wildly.

"Raizo?" Mika said questioning his defensive position.

Raizo didn't answer her and Mika could tell from the look in his eyes that he was not seeing her as he continued to look around the room. Mika took a step towards him only for him to slice the sword through the air as she approached him. His eyes seemed to be focused in another reality seeing things that she couldn't. "I can't Daichi" Mika responded. "It's Ozunu, he's locked Raizo in some other world. Raizo doesn't see me he's pulled a sword and is blocking the door." Unlike the other rooms Raizo's room did not have an exit to the garden but was closed in to allow him more room for his training. The only way in or out of the room was through the door he was now blocking while waving the deadly sword in his hands. Daichi rammed his shoulder into the door hoping to force it open only to find his face inches away from the tip of the sword Raizo had plunged through the door.

Mika watched as Daichi tried to force his way into the room only for Raizo to spin as if his attacker were behind him and send the sword splintering through the door. Oh God, Mika prayed, what am I going to do?


	17. Chapter 17

The pain Raizo felt was far worse than the times before. He knelt on the floor trying to fight off the pain, he had to protect Mika. Suddenly the pain went away and Raizo felt sand beneath his hands. Raizo looked up to find himself at the Ozunu compound and he knew Ozunu was there he could feel him. Raizo looked around frantically for Ozunu and in doing so he spotted a sword and pulled it from it's sheath knowing he'd need it. Ozunu appeared before Raizo and he swung to strike him only to then hear movement behind him. Raizo turned and thrust his sword forward hoping to make contact with his unseen attacker. Raizo stood looking unbelievingly at his surroundings when suddenly a cyclone of swirling black sand appeared before him its intensity and breadth expanding until Raizo was caught in the midst of the swirling black sand. Raizo turned his head and raised his arm to his face to protect his eyes from the stinging sand. Then as suddenly as it began it stopped. Raizo turned to see Ozunu dressed in black standing before him with an army of black clad ninjas standing behind him. Raizo took a defensive pose his sword ready to strike as he glared at Ozunu. "Raizo, my son it is good to see you." Ozunu said expanding his hands to the army behind him "Raizo your brothers and sisters welcome you back. Return my son to your home. When your parents abandoned you it was Ozunu who took you in and cared for you. It was Ozunu who taught you the ways of the ninja. Return my son to your father."

"Ozunu you lie! You murdered my parents and took me as your trophy. You are not my father. I am the son of Akizito the warrior who defied you and defeated the death squads you sent after him and protected his family from you and your evil. I am not your son!" Raizo declared angrily.

Furious Ozunu spun into a cloud of black sand as the army behind him approached Raizo with their weapons raised. Raizo launched into a flurry of spins and strikes as he cut down the approaching ninjas each collapsing into a heap of black dust to the ground as Raizo's sword made contact. Wave after wave they attacked sapping Raizo's strength with each advance. Raizo looked up from the last heap that lay at his feet to hear his name being called by a familiar voice. "Raizo" he heard his name called again. He turned to see Kiriko tied by rope to the killing post. Raizo could have collapsed there on the spot not from the exhausting battle but from the pain that gripped his heart as he looked at Kiriko.

"Kiriko" Raizo said in a tone that was part longing and part agony as he took a step towards her his hand outstretched.

"Raizo help me" Kiriko said in soft pleading tones. "Raizo why didn't you come with me?" Kiriko continued her pleading. Raizo watched as a speck of red appeared on the left center of her shirt and began to grow larger with each plea she made. Raizo realized it was her blood as the tiny spec began to grow and grow until it spanned her chest. Raizo dropped to his knees as guilt overtook him.

"Why didn't you help me Raizo?" Kiriko pleaded again a trickle of blood escaping the corner of her mouth as she spoke.

"I'm sorry" Raizo said with his head bowed as he admitted to his greatest failure, his greatest shame, his greatest pain.

Mika had retreated to a corner of the room for safety and watched as Raizo swung and thrust his sword as if fighting off attackers. Then she saw him fall to his knees as he called Kiriko's name. "Oh no" Mika said knowing how painful Kiriko's death had been for Raizo and the guilt he carried in his belief that he did nothing to help her. She could see his strength draining she had to do something to help him.

"Mika what's going on?" Daichi asked anxiously from the other side of the door.

"Daichi I have to help him. Ozunu is killing him" Mika said as she inched towards Raizo.

"Mika this door won't budge Katuro is looking for the key I need you to hold on."

"Daichi didn't you say that Raizo's shared energy with me gave Ozunu access to me?"

"Yes" Daichi answered.

"Couldn't that same energy allow me access to Raizo now, couldn't it take me to where he is if I can connect with him?"

"It could Mika but I can't make any guarantees. You will have to concentrate extremely hard and there will be no protection for you there Mika."

"That's a chance I have to take Raizo needs me."

"Mika if anything happens to you Raizo won't be able to take it."

"And neither can I if anything happens to him Daichi, neither can I."

"I understand Mika" Daichi responded. "You cannot fight Ozunu with physical strength Mika, whatever hell Ozunu is putting Raizo through can only be defeated by your love."

"Don't worry Daichi I have plenty of that" Mika said determinedly.

Mika remembered what Raizo had taught her about meditation and closed her eyes and began to block out everything in her surroundings. The sound of her heartbeat became more apparent and stronger as she sat concentrating intently. She then focused on Raizo, about how much she loved him and how she could not live without him. Then she heard it, his heartbeat, faint at first and then stronger and stronger as if he were reaching out for her. Soon the two heartbeats beat as one. Mika felt the atmosphere change around her and opened her eyes. Mika sat amazed finding herself no longer in Raizo's room but on the Ozunu compound instead. Mika found Raizo immediately and what she saw took her breath away. Raizo was on his knees, shoulders slumped and his head bowed. Mika could feel his strength draining away as he sat kneeled before a beautiful Asian girl who was tied to a post, her clothing soaked in blood as she to pleaded to him for help. This had to be Kiriko thought Mika and she was draining more and more of Raizo's energy, and his will with each syllable she spoke. Mika had to stop it! Mika moved forward and placed herself between Raizo and Kiriko blocking his view of her. Mika called his name "Raizo" to which he didn't respond. Kiriko's pleadings for help continued in a lyrical song like pattern drowning out Mika's attempt to reach him. "Raizo" Mika called again louder this time, still with no response. The louder she called his name the louder Kiriko's demanding pleas became. Determined, Mika kneeled before Raizo and took his face in her hands and said his name softly. "Raizo" he looked up at Mika his eyes filled with pain and weariness as if he had no more strength to fight.

"Kiriko I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Raizo repeated his eyes focusing back on the blood soaked girl.

"No! Raizo look at me, its Mika" she said firmly.

"Mika?" Raizo said as his eyes drifted from Kiriko to Mika.

"Yes, Raizo its me, Mika" she said as recognition and confusion registered in his eyes.

"Mika she needs my help and I can't help her, I can't help her" Raizo said looking up at Kiriko again.

"Raizo look at me!" Mika said desperately her heart beating wildly in her chest. She wasn't reaching him and Mika was more afraid than she'd ever been in her life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mika composed herself and applied gentle pressure to Raizo's face guiding his gaze back to her. "Raizo it's Mika" she said gently. What you're seeing is not real, she is not real do you hear me?" Raizo continued to look at her blankly as he tried to turn his head back towards Kiriko which Mika would not allow. "Raizo listen to me, Mika said her voice cracking slightly "I love you and I need you to trust me." Mika placed Raizo's hand on her chest so he could feel her heartbeat. "Do you feel that Raizo, do you feel my heart beating beneath your hand? I'm real and I'm here. Kiriko is your past but I'm here with you right now Raizo and I'm not leaving you, I won't ever leave you. Raizo will you trust me?" Mika asked as Raizo nodded his head in recognition and affirmation. "Good" Mika said releasing the breath she'd been holding in a sigh of relief. "Raizo that is not Kiriko" Mika said with new resolve. **

**"I didn't help her Mika it's my fault" Raizo said his voice filled with anguish.**

**"No, Raizo you warned her not to run. It's not your fault. Ozunu had her hunted and Ozunu had her killed. Do you understand Raizo? It's not your fault!" Mika said her voice edged with strength as if she could force him to accept what she was saying. Mika watched as Raizo focused on her and clarity lit in his eyes. **

**"Mika!" Raizo said in clear recognition as he pulled her into his arms and inhaled deep breaths as if he were breathing in new life. **

**"Oh God, Raizo I thought I'd lost you" Mika said as she clung to him.**

**"Never Mika, you will never lose me" Raizo promised as he framed her face with his hands looking into her eyes. Their attention was suddenly drawn back to Kiriko as she let out a deafening scream of defeat, her eyes blood red as she crumbled into a pile of black dust. Raizo looked at the heap of dust on the ground, turned and walked away.**

"**Raizo what do we do, how do we get out of here? Mika asked anxious to leave.**

"**I don't know" Raizo said as he took her hand and they began to walk forward looking for some way out of their world of illusion. Their steps were cut short by a black blur that shot before them and Ozunu appeared. Instinctively, Raizo moved Mika behind him and stood as a shield between her and Ozunu. **

"**Go where Raizo?" There is no escape for you now" Ozunu announced as he waved his sword in front of Raizo and eyed Mika. "It won't take much for me to kill her and what good will you be then?" Ozunu asked contemptuously. "Your weakness will compel my strength and I will take over your mind and your body." **

**Raizo took a step towards Ozunu but was stopped by Mika's scre****am. She was no longer behind him but held captive in front of him by Ozunu, the steely blade of his sword at her throat. Raizo moved forward to free Mika but was caught by the throat by Ozunu, another Ozunu, his clone. Mika watched in horror as Raizo was lifted off his feet gasping for air as Ozunu applied deadly pressure. "No!" Mika screamed as she stepped toward Raizo only to be snatched back to the Ozunu holding her captive as the pressure of the blade increased on her throat, drawing blood that spilled across the white pearls she was still wearing. "Now watch her die." Ozunu said sneeringly to Raizo as the Ozunu holding Mika lifted his sword and moved to plunge it through her chest. Raizo and Mika made eye contact, each declaring their love for the other as they prepared for the end. Suddenly there was a strike of two lightening bolts, one before Mika and the other beside Raizo. Mika watched in awe as an angel like figure of a woman appeared before her. Her long white robe flowing in sync with her long black hair. She grabbed the arm of the Ozunu holding Mika causing the sword to fall to the ground. Mika quickly moved away from her captor and watched as the Ozunu's face and body began to crack like shattered porcelain and crumble to dust onto the ground. The second lightening bolt, which struck next to Raizo, revealed a tall broad shouldered man dressed in a white ceremonial robe. His eyes ablaze as he forcefully struck the Ozunu holding Raizio in the chest sending him flying across the compound. Raizo fell to the ground his hands to his throat gasping for air. The white clad warrior moved with lightening speed and stood formidably over Ozunu. "You took my son once Ozunu you will not take him again!" he declared in a thunderous voice. **

"**Akizito!" Ozunu whispered in surprise.**

"**This is the last strike you will take against my family" Akizito announced as he reached down and lifted Ozunu to his feet and plunged his hand through Ozunu's chest. Raizo and Mika watched in astonishment as Ozunu gasped and his arms flailed outward. Beams of light piercing one by one through his body. Through his eyes and mouth, and multiple burst throughout his torso letting out one defiant cry as he disintegrated into fine dust and was blown away by the wind.**

**Akizito turned and reached his hand out to the woman and said "Rina come." The woman took graceful steps towards Akizito until she reached his side. The two stood side by side looking lovingly at Raizo. Mika realizing the two were Raizo's parents rushed to him. Raizo stood in front of them in complete disbelief. Mika stood beside him as she watched him struggle between disbelief and acceptance. Then an aura of peace settled over him as he embraced the parents who'd been erased from his memory. **

"**My beautiful son" Rina said adoringly.**

"**He is strong Rina' Akizito said looking approvingly at his son "we are proud of you my son."**

"**But, how are you here?" Raizo asked.**

"**Even death has its justice" Rina said as she placed a loving hand on his face." We were allowed to return and defend our son who has found favor with our ancestral elders."**

"**Ozunu is gone" Akizito said "he violated the traditional laws of our ancestors and has been punished. His very being spread across the four corners of the earth never to exist again. You were strong and valiant in your fight Raizo you have done well."**

**Rina looked at Mika as she reached out and touched the pearls around her neck the blood on them instantly disappearing and the cut on her neck instantly healed. "Beautiful" Rina said never taking her eyes off Mika. "Her love for you is strong Raizo. Only love can conquer and break the grip of death" she said smiling at Mika.**

**"Yes, Rina you are right" Akizito agreed. "Her love for you will never die Raizo. Love her with all of your heart, protect her and keep her safe at all cost" he said looking intently at his son. Rina and Akizito looked at each other and nodded. "It is time for you to return to your rightful place, to a life filled with love, joy, and many wonderful things" Rina said as she smiled at the two of them. **

"**So soon?" Raizo asked regretfully "there is so much more I want to know. More time I want to spend with you."**

"**We will always be with you" Rina said as she and Akizito moved towards Mika and Raizo with Rina placing her hand on Mika's heart and Akizito placing his hand on Raizo's heart. "Never doubt my son that you are loved, and cherish the love you share with one another." Rina's soft gentle voice had a sedative effect on Mika and Raizo as they drifted off to the sound of her voice.**


	19. Chapter 19

Daichi and Katuro rushed into Raizo's room to find Mika and Raizo on the floor. Fearing the worst Daichi rushed to Raizo, and Katuro to Mika.

"Raizo!" Daichi yelled shaking him as he slid beside Raizo on the floor. Raizo opened his eyes taking a moment to adjust to his surroundings. "We're back" he said as he sat up.

"Yes Raizo, you're back" Daichi said with a sigh of relief.

"I saw them Daichi, I saw Mother and Father!" Raizo said excitingly. Daichi nodded his head knowingly. He was not surprised Akizito had come to defend his son in the altered reality just as he'd done in life.

"Mika, Mika" Katuro repeated Mika's name while shaking her in an attempt to bring her around. Raizo immediately moved to her side, and called her name "Mika , sweetheart wake up" Raizo said to her gently with no response. "Katuro what's wrong with her? She's breathing so why doesn't she wake up?" Raizo asked near panic.

"Raizo this experience was near impossible for you but even more so for Mika. Her body, her psyche was not prepared for such an assault, it may have been too much for her. Raizo, there's a possibility she may not come out of this" Katuro bowed his head as he delivered his dire prognosis.

"I told her it would be dangerous but she didn't care she said she had to help you" Daichi informed him as Raizo kneeled worryingly beside Mika.

"No, this can't happen, Mika you have to wake up!" Raizo said desperate now in his attempts to waken Mika. Then remembering what his mother told them about love Raizo gathered Mika into his arms and sat rocking her back and forth. "Come on Mika, you have to come back to me, you can't leave me, I love you Mika, I love you" Raizo repeated, his voice full of emotion as he rocked her back and forth and continued to declare his love. Daichi and Katuro looked at each other apprehensively as they watched.

Minutes passed as Raizo sat with Mika in his arms declaring his love for her over and over and begging her to wake. Conrad and Mi-Ling joined the others as they all waited anxiously for Mika to respond. More minutes passed with no response from Mika. "The longer she is in this state the harder it will be for her to recover." Katuro spoke up. "The strain put on her system was just too great. We can make her comfortable then we'll have to let nature take it's course." Katuro stated gently.

Daichi approached his nephew intending to persuade him to let Mika go. "Raizo you have to let her go" Daichi said.

"No, I can't let her go, not after all we've been through, I can't. She didn't give up on me and I won't give up on her, she has to come back to me" Raizo said as he looked up at his uncle, his eyes expressing more pain than Dachi could bare to see as he turned away from him. Conrad then took a step towards Raizo, he too with the intent of getting him to listen to reason.

"Get away from me!" Raizo warned through clenched teeth upon hearing Conrad move toward him. "I will not let her go!" Raizo turned his attention back to Mika. "Mika I know you can hear me. Mika I need you, I need you to come back Mika."

Mika was floating in a dark abyss of nothingness. She had no energy and no strength, she could only allow the darkness to overtake her as she sank deeper and deeper into its dark emptiness. Then something registered on the fringes of her consciousness. She heard Raizo, he was calling her name. The sound of his voice acted as a defibrillator sending surges of energy through her being. Raizo's voice registered again on her consciousness, she had to get to him. His voice was like a beacon of light drawing her out of the darkness.

Raizo continued caressing Mika's face as he looked down at her "Mika, you have to come back to me" Raizo continued to plead with her when he felt a tear trickle across his hand. "Mika, Mika!" Raizo called to her "open your eyes Mika, open your eyes for me Mika, Raizo said desperately. Everyone in the room watched as Mika's eyes fluttered open and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Raizo" Mika spoke his name, her voice barely a whisper.

"Shssh, it's ok Mika, it's ok, everything is alright now." Raizo said as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Mika's experience with Ozunu left her totally exhausted. Raizo spent the next few days nursing her back to health. Giving her all the medicines Katuro had prescribed for her, feeding her and showing his love for her. Mika was very weak at first, barely able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time and Raizo vowed never to allow her to place herself in that kind of danger again, even though he didn't know how he was going to manage that. Mika was the most stubborn and determined person he knew which was also one of the reasons he loved her.

Raizo recounted to everyone what happened with Ozunu and about his parents and of course Mika's bravery. The evidence of the encounter made apparent by a recognizable change in Raizo's behavior. No longer did the shadow of pain haunt his eyes. He smiled and laughed more easily much to the delight of everyone as they watched him bud into a new person void of Ozunu's influence.

Raizo sat at Mika's beside in the morning light watching her as she began to wake. "Good morning beautiful" Raizo said to Mika when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning handsome" Mika returned with a smile as she sat up in bed.

"How are you feeling?" Raizo asked gently.

"I feel fine but I'm bored. I want to go for a walk today Raizo, I'm tired of being stuck in this bed."

"If it is ok with Katuro then we will."

"Raizo you know how overprotective Katuro is I may never get out of this bed." Mika whined.

"That's fine with me" Raizo said "at least then I'll know you're safe and not out somewhere getting into trouble" Raizo said teasingly.

"Are you sure about that?" Mika asked with an impish grin on her face.

"If that is the case, then the only way I can make sure you're safe and always by my side is to make you my wife" Raizo said as he took her hand and kissed it tenderly. Mika sat in the bed stunned and speechless when Mi-Ling walked in with her breakfast. Seeing the look on Mika's face Mi-Ling asked "Mika are you ok, do I need to get Katuro?"

"No" Mika said still looking at Raizo, "but you can help me plan a wedding" Mika said a smile widening her face as Raizo leaned over and placed a long awaited kiss on her lips. Mi-Ling let out an ear-piercing squeal almost dropping the breakfast tray she had for Mika as she ran out of the room with it to go tell the others, her squeals echoing down the hallway.

"She took your breakfast with her" Raizo said between the short sweet kisses they were exchanging. "She can keep it, I have everything I need right here" Mika said as she wrapped her arms around Raizo's neck and pulled him to her.


	20. Chapter 20

_Raizo and Mika have consumed all of my free time over the past month. Including time belonging to other people, places and things :-)__. Thank you to everyone who read and will read this fanfic and to all of you who left reviews. Your comments encouraged and helped me greatly and made my first fanfic experience absolutely wonderful!_

_I hope you enjoy the final chapter._

The sun shined brightly and the sky was crystal clear as Mika walked down the beach in a white flowing dress that clung to her figure carrying a bouquet of flowers collected from the garden. Her arm wrapped around Conrad's as he escorted her to those waiting for them a few feet away. Raizo stood tall and gorgeously handsome in a white button down dress shirt and white trousers, a white rose pinned to his lapel. Raizo looked at Mika as she walked towards him completely in awe of her again. He didn't know anyone could look as beautiful as she did with her dress flowing around her ankles and the wind blowing her hair, it was as if heaven itself had opened up just for her.

Daichi stood next to Raizo glowing with pride. He'd found his sister's son and he was all she could have hoped for in a son and more. Mi-Ling stood as Mika's bridesmaid, a never ending flow of tears escaping her eyes and it turned out that Katuro was also an ordained minister and he stood ready to perform his ministerial duties.

Mika was holding a bible in her hands along with the flowers. She figured after all they'd been through they could use all the help they could get. Conrad released Mika to Raizo and Katuro began the ceremony "We are here to join two people who are destined for each other. Nothing in this world, or any other for that matter, could keep these two apart" at which they all began to laugh. "They will now exchange their vows."

"Mika you are my gift sent from heaven. You are the light that pierced through the darkness of my heart and brought new life. A life I never knew was possible, a life I never even dared to dream. Your are the love of my life and I cannot live without you and I promise my love to you forever" Raizo promised looking lovingly into her eyes.

"Raizo you burst into my life bringing mayhem and chaos. You turned my world completely upside down. All of this I gladly accept as long as you are there because I can't live without you. I love you Raizo because your heart is special. You are my hero, my protector, you are my love and I promise before God to love you always. I promise before God to love you forever" Mika vowed, a tear running down her cheek.

"The rings" Katuro said. Raizo took the small silver band that belonged to his mother and placed it on Mika's finger. Mika in turn placed the silver band suspended by the leather cord around Raizo's neck. "I now pronounce you man and wife" Katuro announced. Raizo pulled Mika into his arms and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

Mika and Raizo spent their honeymoon on Conrad's yacht docked far enough away to grant them complete privacy. Mi-Ling had decorated it beautifully and stocked it with plenty of food so they'd want for nothing. Raizo carried Mika over the threshold of the bedroom and lowered her to the floor. For a moment Raizo was overwhelmed by her beauty reflected in the moonlight.

Mika stood awe struck as she looked at Raizo, uncontrollably drawn to his virility, his strength and his love. Mika ran her hands underneath his shirt trailing her fingers across his chest and down his stomach. Wanting more of her touch Raizo removed his shirt and Mika let the straps of her dress fall down her shoulders, her dress dropping to the floor. Raizo gasped as she revealed herself to him. He did not believe Mika could look any more beautiful than she had when they entered the room until now. Raizo lifted Mika off the floor and laid her on the bed their lips meeting in passionate abandon. Soon there were no barriers between them, each offering themselves to the other. Mika writhed in pleasure as Raizo's lips followed where his hands caressed. Raizo's body exploded with new sensations as Mika's hands explored his body, her soft moans enticing him even more, leaving him wanting more and more of her mahogany loveliness.. Raizo needed no instructions his body spoke naturally for itself as they joined as one. Mika arched to meet him as Raizo found himself enveloped in her warmth. Their rhythm was natural and unhurried as they embraced their love, reaching a point of ecstasy neither knew existed, leaving them exhausted and placing the final seal on their love.

It was a year later and Mika awoke to the feel of Raizo's arms around her. She lay there with a smile on her face. Today was their one year anniversary. If they could make it through one year then they could make it through forty-nine more. Mika couldn't imagine her life without Raizo even with the fear and apprehension that came with it. Her life would be empty and lifeless without him.

Raizo opened his eyes knowing Mika was awake. He too knew today was their anniversary and a smile lit his face. It had been a wonderful year, trying at times but nonetheless wonderful. He'd learned a lot about emotions, how to understand hers and how to open up to his own. He'd never dreamed this was possible for him, not until Mika. He loved her with all of his being and for as long as he drew breath he would always be by her side. He lay there with his arms wrapped around Mika's waist taking comfort in the feel of her in his arms wanting to hold her like that forever. He'd slipped into bed the night before while Mika was sleeping. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her; he only wanted to be near her and to hold her. Exhausted by the past few weeks of consistent missions Raizo immediately fell asleep.

Even though he knew she was awake Raizo did not move he didn't want to disturb this moment as he listened to the steady beat of Mika's heart. He loved the sound of her heartbeat, it brought him peace. Raizo moved ever so slightly as he picked up another sound. It was faster almost a mere flutter but he heard it thumping along in cadence with Mika's. "Mika I hear…" Raizo began as he raised up to look at her only to find her smiling up at him.

"What you hear Raizo is the sound of your son's or your daughter's heart beating. You're going to be a father" she said placing his hand on her stomach. The look on Raizo's face spoke of complete awe. "We're having a baby?" Raizo asked in complete disbelief as Mika nodded her head excitedly. "I'm going to be a father" Raizo stated a smile on his face, joy leaping in his eyes.

"Yes my love and a wonderful father you will be" Mika stated looking lovingly and confidently in his eyes.

"I love you with all my heart Mika" Raizo said as he leaned over and placed a sweet lingering kiss on Mika's lips. Raizo then placed a gentle kiss on Mika's stomach " and I love you little one, with all my heart" Raizo pledged as he lay his head on Mika's stomach as if trying to hear more clearly the life that was growing inside her. Mika's face glowed with happiness as she gently stroked Raizo's hair and felt her stomach bathed in the warmth of his tears.


End file.
